Who I Am
by Lindzeldia
Summary: If there it one thing i would never recommend it would be to never piss off the Witch of Birth because she didn't give me a gift. She turned me into a boy and to make matters worse i have to fall in love to lift this damn curse. RikuxOC slight VanitasxOC. teen
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry i didn't post this in January but i have been really swamped with school work, craziness. and just had my tcap writing assessment this week. Anyways I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts only Jaden. Now without another delay here is the first chapter to Who I AM.**

_ Who I Am_

_ By:__TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1_

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

The smell of the melting metal calmed my senses. The sound of my hammer beating against the still hot blade creating a sound that would be heard again by another made me smile. I sharpened the blade and combined it with its white gold hilt so it wouldn't fall off. Then I placed the sword in its holster ready for its delivery. I wiped the sweat of my forehead sighing happily for my work. Then someone grabbed my head and rubbed my sweat drenched head. I looked up and found my mentor/ Zach Fair admiring my work. "It looks great Jaden." He smiled.

"Thanks."

He then called in the delivery boy Jonah in to go deliver the new sword. As Jonah was leaving my best friend Cloud Strife was coming in. He eyed the sword with a approving smile. "I see your sword is on it's way to Mr. Collins. Nice work Jay I'm impressed." I smiled feeling proud of myself.

"I agree you've come along way for girl."

"Is that supposed to be a complement Zach." He ruffled my hair, silently letting my know it was.

Then I heard the clock tower signaling me my freedom. I immediately threw off my apron, grabbed my bag, and ran out of the work room not even listening to what Zach or Cloud were saying.

I changed from my gritty, sweat stained work cloths into a white mini skirt, gray bearclaw boots, white knee length socks, and a black long sleeved v-neck inside a stall of the girl's bathroom. I let my bangs hang loosely as I braided my long crimson hair into a fishtail braid. I walked out into the foyer finding Zach waiting for me.

"Hey" I said

"Hey…" I quirked my eyebrows slightly confused with his tone of voice. "Is everything okay?" I asked. Zach gave me a small smile and handed me three gift bags. "What's this-" "Happy 18th Birthday Jaden." He ruffled my hair and left without a word. I started to tear up but hid my tears so no one would see my weakness.

I walked (more like jogged) through the streets of Radiant Garden making sure I wouldn't see anybody I knew. When I got home it was around 8. (I live in the outskirts of Radiant Garden) I opened my front door letting the terrible feeling of loneliness take me over. "I'm home." I shouted though I expected no answer. I reached down and grabbed my mail then walked into the kitchen switching on the light so I could see what I got in the mail, but the thing is I never had to look for bills. Why? Because Leon (my guardian) and his wife Rinoa would pay them for me. As a favor for my late father of course and because I was underage. I sat down the mail and the gifts I received from Zach and got out a cake from my fridge. I lit eighteen candles then looked at them not feeling any happy emotion. "Happy Freaking Birthday to me." I said then blew out the candles.

I opened the gift bags and read all the cards that came with them and received clothing, money, and a train ticket to Destiny Islands. I sighed then eyed at my mail sitting on the table.

"Might as well as to get this over with."

I looked through it expecting to find a letter from my bitch of a mother, but instead it was from my sister Kairi. It was written in her handwriting and the envelop was rose pink color. "That defiantly has Kairi written all over it." I thought. I quickly tore the envelop excited to read the letter.

Dear Jaden,

I finally was able to mail you a letter without mom noticing! ^_^ Anyways, thanks for sending me that recent picture of you. You look like your doing well and I'm glad that your friends are doing well. Just like you I sent you a picture in the letter so you could see me and my friends. Just think of it as a birthday present. I hope you got this on your birthday. That would just be awesome. I can't wait to receive your next letter. I love you!

Love, Kairi

I smiled at the small message and took a look at the picture. The photo was of her and her friends. Sora, Namine, Vanitas, Axel, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Xion, Ollete, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Riku were all in the picture in beach wear. I chuckled at Sora and his brother Terra wrestling at bit in and then smiled at friendship I could see in their faces. I stood up from the chair and got my scrapbook so I could safely put the picture away. Then suddenly I heard a knock on my front door. I opened the door and found a green skinned woman standing before me. "Um hello…may I help you?" I asked as she looked at me with a creepy look on her face.

"No, my dear child" She disappeared and then I found her sitting on my couch. " I came to bestow to you a gift. "

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" My voice rose a little but I still managed to keep my tone normal. This woman was different and it frightened me.

"My Jaden I'm the Witch of Birth. I come to a depressed children on their 18th birthdays and bestow a gift to them." She smiled but their was something off about it. "So tell me what you would like." Her voice almost drew me in, but I didn't fall for it. "What I want is for you to get out of my house." I said as polite as I could. Her eyes twitched a little, but she still held that angelic look on her face. "Do not deny me child I can make you happy."

"Get out my house." I said again only this time a little bit more threatening. She sighed then looked at me. "You shouldn't have crossed me Jaden dear." Then as soon as she spoke my body felt like it was on fire. I let out a blood curdling scream as I fell to floor. She laughed as she watched me curl up in pain. I couldn't speak only scream until my voice was gone. When then fire finally died I curled into a ball crying. I started to see black as I heard the green skinned woman leave. "Happy Birthday Jaden." Was all I heard as I lost consciousness.

** So what did you guys think? I know its not very long and you guys probably have some questions as to what happened to Jaden in her childhood. Anyways if you guys have any thoughts on the chapter i would love to here them. Thanks for reading and please review,favorite, or whatever. ^_^ See you guys next time!**


	2. Well Great Not!

Thanks arrancarstar for the favorite and to all of you who viewed the story. Still no reviews but that's alright. Anyways hopefully by tomorrow or this weekend I'll post Chapter 6 of This Can Be Real. I've been sick and couldn't work on the story. Anyways i don't own anything that has to do with kingdom hearts but do own this story and Jaden.

* * *

~ Chapter 2 ~ Well Great! (Not!)

I groaned as the sun's rays broken through the barrier of my curtains. I got up clutching my head from a splitting headache and was about to go into the bathroom to see what the witch had done to me, but I didn't need a mirror because I could see for myself by looking down. I naked from head to toe and honestly didn't take so well.

"What. The. Hell!" I ran into bathroom forgetting about my headache just to see if it as true. I closed my eyes and counted to two. (Yes, two. Three's to original) I nearly fainted when I opened my eyes because my long hair was cut like Cloud's only a little less spikier and an even deeper red than before and I had a little facial hair . My womanly upper body was replaced with a sort of ripped, flat chest, boy body and I don't even want to talk about, let alone even think about what happened below.

"H-how-in-th-the hell did this happened."

I then screamed because my voice was deeper than before. I fell to me knees and begin to shake uncontrollably.

"_Calm down, Jay. Calm down. Take deep breaths. One Two One Two…" _I counted until my heart rate slowed down. I got up again but my knees gave out from under me. I groaned as I fell on my butt. This time I grasped the sink and steadied myself. I looked at the mirror and smiled a bit. "Well at least I wasn't turned into a beast." I joked lightly feeling lame. I heard the phone began to ring and I instantly frowned. "_But I can't stay here_." I thought. I reached for the phone hands trembling. When I heard the phone began to ring. I threw on a robe covering my exposed body so I wouldn't feel a draft in 'certain' areas.

As I reached for the phone my hand was trembling from a nervous tension that was taking me over. "_This is ridiculous. Come on and be a man Jaden_!" My consciousness told me. When I grabbed the phone I could hear Zack on the other shouting at my absence. Thinking quickly I started to cough roughly.

"Are you sick?" He asked through the phone.

"Yeah I won't be coming in today." I threw in a few sniffles and coughs to make the story sounding true.

"I'm sorry Jay well I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

"See yah later."

"Bye." As soon as I got off the phone I ran into my room and threw on a pair of sweatpants, a white v neck t shirt, a dark grey jacket, and a pair of converse. I grabbed a backpack and filled it with food, water, all of my munny, my I-phone and phone charger, laptop, my sisters pictures and letters, and my gummi train ticket. When I made sure that everything was clean and put away I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note.

_To whoever finds this_

_You must already know that I'm not here in Radiant Garden anymore. Due to hard to explain circumstances I have decided to take a trip to Destiny Islands. I don't know when or maybe if I'll ever be back just know that I thank everyone you has ever shown me a speck of kindness. _

_Thanks,_

_Jaden_

_p.s. I not in any trouble or anything I just need a place to think_

Satisfied I left the note on my kitchen table and closed the door without a second thought.

When I got to the train station I made sure before I left to take all of my lifesavings from my bank account (Through an atm of course) then closed the account through my cell phone. When I gave the ticket guy my ticket he smiled down at me and told me to enjoy the ride though clearly I wasn't very pleased due the better left unnamed circumstances. The moment I sat down in a car room and sighed sadly already feeling homesick.

"_But you had to do this Jay_." My mind told me.

"_I know but I never thought it would be this hard_." I replied then locked my door so nobody would barge in and let myself fall into much needed sleep.

_~ 4 hours later ~_

I felt a presence in the room when I began to wake up. The moment my eyes fully opened it was none other than the Witch of Birth herself in my presence. I gasped and held my hands up defensively.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She said looking out onto the scenery of Destiny Islands.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"How do you like your gift Jaden?" She asked still not looking at me.

"Gift!" I shouted. "What gift? You turned me into a freaking boy!"

She chuckled the caressed my cheek finally looking at me.

"Ah, but it is a gift Jaden dear. You see through this gift you'll find love."

"What are you talking about?" I asked smacking away her cheek.

"You feel that every man you feel romantic feelings for doesn't look at you on the inside but the outside because of your scar and your job."

I pursed my lips not speaking a word because what she said was the truth.

"Now that we got that out of the way let me tell you the rules of your 'gift'."

I leaned in and waited for her to finish her sentence.

"Rule 1: You can't tell anyone but two people only about your gift or it becomes permanent. So choose wisely." I gulped.

"Rule 2: Even though you can't see you true appearance when your in front of the mirror everyone else can. So be careful." My heart began to pound faster.

"Rule 3: You have to fall in love and earn love in return to break your gift and whoever falls in love with the true you must kiss you."." I quietly tried to calm my heart down. (Failing epically though)

"And finally Rule 4: If you don't fall in love, you will stay a boy forever." I gasped.

The bell rang telling me I had arrived in my destination. I saw the witch was nowhere to be seen, but in place a sheet of paper with the rules of my gift and a message saying good luck. Sighing, I grabbed my backpack and the note entering an entirely different world from the one I knew.

* * *

Well that's just wonderful. I wonder who she will fall in love with.

In the next chapter some kingdom hearts characters will be introduced.

Thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Reconnect

ME: I know it's short but hey it's a chapter.

Anyways i don't own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts. Just the story. ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

~ Chapter 3 ~ Reconnect

"_Just ring the doorbell Jaden, come on be a man!_"

My hand trembled as I reached for the doorbell.

"_What are you so scared of?_"

"I'm afraid that Kairi might not believe me."

"_You have her letters don't you?_"

"Yes, but-""_But nothing just ring the dang doorbell!_"

With that I sealed my fate and rang the doorbell.

"Hold on a sec!" I heard a girls voice speak.

My heart was speeding because of my nerves and I think I was possibly about to piss my pants.

"Sora, your so early-. Who are you?" Kairi said as she opened the door. I teared up and held up Kairi's letters.

"Kairi it's me."

"Ja-Jaden?"

I nodded my head and she immediately drew me into a bear hug, then quickly pulled me inside. She tried to offer me a drink but I refused because of how much she was shaking like a leaf.

"Why don't we sit down then move on from there?" I sat down on the velvet loveseat while Kairi took an armchair. She looked at me up and down then started at the floor.

"You know, I've always wanted to meet you and I'm glad you came but I never expected you would be y'know." She laughed nervously as she spoke.

"So sweet." I thought.

"Yeah probably." I laughed.

Kairi seemed to be happy that she hadn't offended me in anyway so she laughed along with me.

"So, umm-"

"What happened?"

"Pretty much." she laughed.

"Well-"

_~ 45 minutes later ~_

"Are you serious!" She shouted.

"Yep and I can only tell 2 people about it. You're the only person I've told."

"Wow.."

"You're telling me." I said taking a swing of my glass of water. (Kairi just wouldn't take no for answer while I was telling the story)

"So, how much time do you have to break the spell?"

"I - I don't know. She never said anything of a time limit."

She smiled sweetly and said. "I don't think you need to worry about it."

"Yeah you're probably right."

It felt so good to reconnect with Kairi after all these years. Especially since I've been turned into a boy.

Then everything turned for the worst when I heard the door open.

"Kairi, you ready to go to- Who is this?" I heard Sora ask her.

"Oh Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. "This is my si-my brother Julian."

"Brother? I thought you only had a sister." Sora asked.

"Nope apparently I have and older brother who's my sisters twin."

"Oh" Sora turned his attention towards me with a clueless smile. "It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand smiling.

"Likewise."

Then Sora turned to Kairi."Come on Kairi lets go meet the others." He practically dragged the poor girl across the living room excitingly. Kairi got of his grasp and grabbed my wrist.

"Lets take Julian to meet everyone!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah good idea!"

And the next thing I knew I was outside and in a rowboat on my way to a small island.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Guess who's 3 new roommates! This Guy!

Me: Well it's kind of short but its finished. ^_^ thanks to all of you reviewed/favorited/followed the story or the chapter. Anyways on to the chapter.

~ Chapter 4 ~ Guess who's got two thumbs and three new roommates.

This guy!

We docked at this little island not far from the main island. Sora was talking up a storm the entire way their telling me all about his friends even though both Kairi and me knew that I already knew about them through Kairi's letters. When we got of the boat he ran off saying he would go find everybody to introduce us. As soon as he was gone I pinched the brige of my nose and let out an exasperated sigh. Kairi giggled.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Most of the time." She smiled.

Then a crowd of people came towards me and Kairi each giving me suspicious looks. I recognized everyone of them from Kairi's letters the onl ones who weren't there were the guys from Twilight Town.

" So Kairi," The blue haired girl called Aqua, I think, began. "This is your brother?" She sounded slow and unsure about the question, but I smiled quickly and waved at them.

"The name's Julian. It's a pleasure to meet all you."

"You know us? One of the spiky blonde haired kids asked. I couldn't remember if it was Ven or Roxas they both looked exactly alike.

"Sora made sure of that one the way here." I joked trying to lighten up the mood. They laughed a little while Sora pouted at my light joke.

"Aww don't be like that Sora. At least he's not Riku." The boy who looked like Sora only except his hair was black and his eyes were amber.

That seemed to gotten everyone's attention because no one could see where the silver haired was.

"I swear he was with us on the way here." Sora said looking around.

"Lets go look for him." Kairi suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

We separated into groups of 4 or more.

Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion, and Selphie went back to the main island to see if he had possibly slipped by. While Sora, Vanitas, Axel, Tidus, Wakka, Roxas, Terra, and I stayed here to look around. Sora, Axel, Tidus, Wakka, and Roxas stayed in the docking area while Vanitas, Terra, and I went to the back.

"Riku dude where are you?" Vanitas shouted again for maybe the thirtieth time in a row. I sighed as he groaned. We both saw Terra walking towards us. "Well I stumped." He said.

"Stupid. Pretty boy idiot. What the hell does he take us for anyway!" Vanitas shouted.

"Vanitas…" Terra started to warn him but Vanitas growled.

Then Vanitas pulled out of the way when someone I would have to say tired to run me over with a zip line.

"What the hell!" I shouted then gasped as I saw the figure standing before was in fact Riku.

"Who are you?" Riku asked harshly glaring at me. I looked over my shoulder to see everyone was running towards us to see what all the commotion was about.

Riku stood in front of me blocking my view.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Who are you?"

"I'm Julian. Kairi's older brother and you must be Riku." I said trying my hardest to be a polite as possible.

"Kairi's brother?" He looked at me then at Kairi. Kairi smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yep, this is my brother." She faked laughed then she gave a look saying. _"What did you do?" _I shot her look right back at her saying.

"_Nothing! He tried to kill me! I don't know what his problem is?"_

Riku gave us a skeptical look but bought into it anyway.

"Does he have a place to stay?"

Kairi and I instantly paled because we haven't even thought about it, but I quickly answered his question.

"I have munny so I'll pay for a motel or something." I shrugged my shoulders as if it wasn't an issue and truth be told it really wasn't.

Then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders I turned my head to see Vanitas smirking at Riku.

"Nonsense you can stay with Riku, Terra, and me." He said.

I started to shake my head because that in all honestly was a horrible idea, but both Terra and Vanitas nodded their heads yes. My eyes went wide I looked at Riku and noticed him smirking. He walked behind a bush and pulled out two wooden swords. I gave him a confused look when he tossed one of them at me.

"If we win you stay with us and if you win you can go live wherever it is you want to live." he said.

"With wooden swords?" I asked skeptically.

"You in a rush to lose?" He asked getting into stance. My face grew serious as I took off my jacket and then rolled up my sweatpants. I grasped the sword and took a stance.

"Just so you know Riku I use to make swords for a living."

"Well at least you'll be entertaining."

I glared as I leaped at him sending him an alarming amount of attacks. Aside from a few attacks he blocked most of them with ease. Then it was his turn but he failed epically on trying to land a hit on me.

"_Good thing I'm still flexible._" I thought as I back flipped off of Riku's gut then landing on my feet. He fell on his butt breathing heavily.

"Well looks li-" Then someone whacked my arm with a sword giving me a bruise.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted glaring at the bruise.

"Such foul language."

I look to see Vanitas and Terra with wooden swords in their hands.

"What the..?"

"Riku did say we." Terra smirked then he and Vanitas got into stance.

"I did." Riku stood up and joined them.

I smirked and got back into my stance as well.

Vanitas's advantage was most definitely speed while Terra's was brute strength and Riku serious went Beast mode of my ass because I could barely dodge his attacks.

After 5 minutes of fighting I was cornered by the three boys with my sword laying on the ground far away from me.

I was breathing heavily and glaring at the three boys because we all knew I clearly lost to all of them.

They smiled at me and started to drag through the sand with Kairi holding my jacket. While I was protesting all the way to my new home.

"_JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE I GOTTEN TO MYSELF INTO?_"

Me: Press that button down there and review please!


	5. Language Vanitas

Me: Thanks to all of you guys who to reviewed the last chapter you guys know who you are. ^_^ Luvs ya'll bunches. Anyways I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts or the Characters just Jaden/Julian.

Now without another delay lets get on with the story.

~ Chapter 5 ~ Language Vanitas

"Agh!" I woke up from my horrible nightmare of that had to do with shopping, Kairi, and cloths, clutching the covers and my rapidly beating heart.

"Calm down Jay. Calm down." I told myself. "It was only a bad dream."

When I was finally calm I looked outside my window to see the sun had barely risen.

"_It's probably only 6:30 in the morning right now."_ I thought.

"_I wonder if the guys are already up."_

"Well might as wellas get the day started." I said while I slid off the bed. "Even if it is my first day."

I walked down the stairs wearing khaki shorts, a white t shirt, and a pair of brown leather flip flops. With a few accessories that Kairi deemed were appropriate to wear as a guy. Anyways when I came into the living room/kitchen I saw Riku and Terra sitting at the kitchen table already dressed each enjoying a cup of coffee. While Vanitas was sitting on a stool near the counters smirking at me

"Well looks who's up." Terra said as I walk into the kitchen.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked not really caring.

"You got up last so you have to make breakfast!" Vanitas singed.

"Okay. What do you guys want?" I smiled already looking through the fridge.

"What?" I heard Terra ask.

"I asked what you guys wanted for breakfast." I said again grabbing the eggs and bacon.

"You mean you don't mind?" Riku asked.

"I mean you guys are letting me stay here it's the least I could do since Kairi refuses to let me pay you guys rent money." I smiled as I set the ingredients down looking for a skillet.

"Well than I want pancakes and bacon extra crisy." Terra smiled already liking me.

"Same here." Vanitas agreed.

"Okay. Riku?" I looked at him expecting him to give me an order.

"Um I'll have the same thing."

"Alright."~_45 minutes later _~

While I was putting the last dish into the dishwasher I could hear the guys murdering my pancakes.

When I sat on a stool and watched the guys eat smiling gently.

"Hey I've only had four pancakes Terra and you're already on your fifth save me some." Vanitas whined.

"Snooze you lose Vanitas." Terra said while he was eating it.

I smirked as the two fought over the food. Only to see Riku standing beside me smirking as well.

"Are they always like that?" I asked.

"Well they are brothers so its only natural."

"Wait I thought Sora and Terra were brothers?"

"They are but Sora and Vanitas are twins and Terra is the eldest."

"Oh but wait if Vanitas is Sora's twin that would mean he's only seventeen years old."

I said turning to Riku.

"Right." Riku said giving me a side glance.

"And he's living with his older brother while he's still in high school?""No, Vanitas graduated this year along with me and Wakka." This time looking at me.

"Let me guess skipped a grade."

"Yep."

"How old is Terra?"

"22. Just graduated college with a Bachelors Degree on technology." "Nice and you?"

"Just turned 18 two days ago and I plan to follow my mom's line of work.""What does she do?" I asked clearly curious with the lives of my roommates.

"She's a road manager."

"Wow with who?"

"Grace Potter and the Nocturnals." (By the way if you guys have never heard of them check them out. I love there music ^_^)

"That's awesome I love them!" I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah I love Grace's voice and I love the music." Then I insantly paled in my mind because I was totally acting like a girl but I saw Riku chuckle.

"I guess you and I have something in common when it comes to music. I think there great to."

"I guess we do and by the way I think that is a great career choice." I smiled genuinely looking back at the two fighting brothers but I didn't notice that Riku gave a shocked look then smiled softly."Thanks, Now how old are you?""Same age and date as you."

"Really.""Mm-hmm.""Huh. Well have you graduated high school?"

"I graduated at the age of fourteen."

"Fourteen why so young?"

"One I was that smart and I was home schooled and Two certain situations came up that required me to graduate very early."

"Wow then what did you do?" Riku asked now intrigued.

"Well I can't afford college so I went strait into the real world and began to work at a weaponry shop, swords were my specialty.""Hold on if you make weapons for a living how come you lost to me, Terra, and Vanitas?"

"3 against 1? Man come on that's not fair and plus you are the only one who has ever beaten me.""What about Vanitas and Terra?""Those two I could beat easily, but if someone wanted an early death sentence I would suggest them to fight you.""Am I really that good of a sword fighter?" He asked surprised that I was praising his skills.

"You've got potential that's for sure Infact I think you could beat a couple of people I work with at the shop."

"By the way why aren't you at work?"

"_Shit.."_

"Um…."

"Hey are you two slow pokes gonna just sit there and talk all day or are we gonna have some fun?" Vanitas teased as he was running out the door.

"We're coming Vanitas sheesh calm down. I swear you're worse than Sora." Riku teased back walking towards the door.

"Oh really than how come I'm more of man than you?" Vanitas said peaking his head through the door.

"Please." I snickered. "The day _you_ become a man is the day when I'll be able to beat Riku at sword fighting. Meaning it will never happen."

"So you admit Riku's better than you?""Hey I know when to admit something is true, but you on the other hand give a lame excuse as to why something didn't go your way." I said walking by him with my hands in my pockets.

"You little bastard come back here!"

"Language Vanitas!" I snickered as he began to chase me down through the street cursing left and right while Riku and Terra were laughing running right behind us.

Me: Sorry this isn't much of a chapter. I just thought you guys would like a little bit of a background story of Jaden. Anyways hopefully I'll start updating this story a lot more. I just don't know I now have job and work 4 nights a week, and I'm two other stories, but I'm not complaining. Anyways please review. Thank you! ^o^


	6. Julian's first day As a Boy

**Me: Well it's that time again. It's a new chapter! Anyways I would like to thank those who reviewed.**

**Katanarama - Thank you my lovely! Love you 2. ^_^**

**Squall's Kid - Thanx. Anyways I don't know but I'm kind of leaning towards the second part of Riku or Vanitas thinking their gay. So be looking forward to it.**

**Payton Love - Thanx. ^_^**

**And to the rest of you who reviewed for chapters 1-4. Thank you! ^_^**

**Also to those who liked the story thanks also.**

**Now without another delay let's get on with the story.**

~ Chapter 5 ~ Operation: Julian's First Day (As a Boy)

We reached the main plaza in town and already saw everybody waiting for us. (Well Sora, Roxas, Axel, Tidus, and Wakka)

"Hey you guys finally made it." Roxas said.

"Yeah, what took so long?" Axel asked.

"Yeah about that sorry. Vanitas decided that he wanted to play a random game of tag with Julian." Riku said smirking.

"Shut up Riku!" Vanitas shouted while I tried to stifle a laugh ultimately failing.

"You hush too." Vanitas glared at me causing me to laugh even harder.

When I finally stopped I noticed all the guys where staring a me.

"What?" I said.

"Its just you're different when you laugh, man." Wakka said.

"Different?" I cocked my head to the side slightly confused.

"Julien!" I heard someone call.

"Oh great Selphie's coming." Riku mumbled causing all of the guys to turn grey a little with depression.

"What's wrong it's just Selphie?"

"Oh man someone's gotta tell him." Axel said smirking.

"Tell me what?"

"That Selphie is a complete boy crazed girl."

"Yeah and?"

"Well you're her new interest." Terra said which caused me to panick and hide behind Vanitas.

"What the hell are you-?"

"Hide me." I said causing my voice to squeak.

"Dude be a man it's not like she's gonna tackle you to the ground." Vanitas said stepping away to reveal Selphie right in front of me and tackling me to the ground trying to shower me in kisses.

As I'm pushing her away I glare at the guys ,who are indeed snickering at me, saying "I'm going to kill you." causing them to shrivel back in fear.

"Julian why are you pushing me away it's obvious you want me." The ditzy girl said. She was wearing a skimpy outfit showing off her boobs and giving slobs who wanted to a slight glimpse of her underwear.

"Um…I only met you just yesterday."

"So?" She asked starting to act like a dumb blonde.

"It means I-don't know you well enough." I said trying to be nice about it.

"Well that doesn't matter because- I want you." She whispers in my ear causing me to just glare at her all sense of respect flying out the window.

"Selphie quit acting as if all guys want you and that showing off yourself like a dirty slut will make them respect you. To me what you're trying to do is disgusting and better yet stupid and irresponsible. My answer is no and I can tell you right now that's not gonna change."Once I said that she slapped me across the face calling me a couple of names then storming off.

"Wow dude you've should have gone a little bit easier on her." Axel said.

"I was until the idiot said that she wanted me." I said sounding pissed.

"What's wrong with that?" Axek asked.

"People lose respect from me who try to lay a move me when they've only just met me and pulling off an outfit like that pisses me off even more. It's beneath her!"

"Dude not trying to rude and all but you're starting to sound like a nagging wife.""I'm stating my thoughts and by the way if you guys ever let someone tackle me to the ground and try to shower me with kisses again. Someone's losing an arm." I said walking past them not noticing Riku and Vanitas giving me and impressed look. "Now come on let's go do something fun." Now I'm not over exaggerating when I say that a lot of girls where hitting me everywhere we went or were doing. Left and Right I was turning down a girl one after the other and was sounding more irritable each time.

As soon as I turned down the last girl Wakka sighed.

"Looks like we got another "Riku" and "Vanitas" in the group guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked slightly irritable.

"Everytime me or Vanitas walk through town we get hit on by girls and sometimes guys as well almost every waking moment." Riku said sounding a little irritable himself."_Shit, if a guy whose hot were hit on me and also was a mellow guy I don't know if I would be able to say no._" I thought slightly panicking, but all thoughts where stopped when I heard my phone ringing.

I reached into my pocket and check to see who it was while hearing the guys rant about how I had an I-phone. Turns out it was Zack and I knew if I answered the phone he would wonder who this was and where was "Jaden" so to speak.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Sora asked.I silence the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"It was a number I didn't recognize so I didn't answer it." Giving a fake smile because I really wanted to answer the phone.

"_Sorry Zack, but I need to get out of this damn curse_."

"What if they call again?" Tidus asked.

"Then I'll answer it."

_*Ring Ring*_"_The world is against me today_." I thought helplessly as I picked up the phone and then grinned because it wasn't Zack it was another number that I didn't recognize!

"Hello?"

"_Jaden what's up!_"

"Hey Kairi. Anyways Nothing really me and the guys here are just hanging out.""_That's nice but hey someone stopped by today. I didn't know who he was, but he asked for "you" I think his name was Zack Fair. Anyways I told him that you'd be at the main plaza. -"_By the time She said Zach's name I saw him standing there looking for me or well Jaden. By the time Kairi had finished talking she was calling my name and I just answered with an okay and said I would see her later then ended the call.

"Julian you okay?" I heard Riku ask me shaking my shoulder.

"Huh yeah of course." I faked a smile making him give me a skeptical look but then I saw Zach come this way and giving me a smile.

"Kairi's brother right?" He asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Well its good to meet you." We did one of those guy hugs but during he whispered to me.

"Meet me at Kairi's house. I'll see you there, Jaden." He used a very seductive voice which caused me to turn pink.

When he let go I noticed both Vanitas and Riku giving him a slight glare but I quickly shook it off.

As soon as he left I turned to the guys and said. "I'm gonna have to take a rain check on guys day. I promised Kairi I would go see her today." I lied the last knowing Kairi was well on her way to hang out with Xion, Namine, and Aqua today.

"Do you need help getting there?" Sora asked not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Waving it off, but I could tell the rest of the guys weren't buy it.

"What if Selphie comes back or better yet that weird guy?" Vanitas asked.

"I'll be fine guys really."

They still didn't believe me.

"How about this I'll call you if something happens okay?"

They all murmured in agreement and then I smirked.

"Sheesh you guys sound like you're girlfriend is going off to go cheat on you or something."

I walked off but still look over my shoulder to see every single guy's mouths open wide and red to the face from either embarrassment or anger.

On my way there I felt a presence near me.

"_Jaden how are you?_" A voice I knew all to well said.

"What are you doing here I thought I already know what I have to do." I growled.

"_You're not making this entertaining Jaden, so I decided to add a few new tweaks to your 'gift'._" She materialized in front of me then touched my shoulder sending unbearable pain throughout my body. I fell to my knees and let the pain subside then looked around to see she didn't do anything.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"_I've decided that I'm giving you a time limit now, but I've decide to revoke the part of you not being able to tell anybody about the gift, however you can't tell the person who've fallen in love with or at least feel something towards to. They still must figure it out themselves or somebody can tell them about it, but I would HIGHLY leans towards finding out_."

"So basically no one can tell them."

"_Precisely_."

"And-how long do I have?"

"_I'll give you six months, a year if you make this interesting_.""Glad you're so merciful." I said dryly holding a glare.

"_Dear Jaden you're like a daughter to me. In the end you'll realize this will be a gift_."

"I seriously doubt that." I swatted her hand away then walked passed her. I heard her laugh fade away until it was all gone together.

Tears were streaming down my face when I got to Kairi's house and I saw Zach about to yell at me for being late but he saw me crying and immediately hugged me which made me cry even harder. Zach knew I had a bad day and this was the only way he knew it how to make me feel better.

"Jaden it's going to be okay." he whispered.

I really thought today was going to be a good day but it was a disaster

**Me: Aw poor Jaden. Anyways I wanted to ask you guys an important question. (Well not really)**

**Who should Jaden/Julien end up with?**

**Zach Fair**

**Riku**

**Vanitas**

**I didn't really know who it should be so I decided to leave it to you the viewers.**

**You can either leave me answer as a review or go to the poll on my profile.**

**Either way is fine. J**

**Please review my lovelies I will seriously appreciate it.**


	7. The real chapter 7

Me: I suck I suck I suck….I know because I promised this chapter in December however I waited and got it done for new years. And plus it's over 3000 words. My lovelies who I know want to kill me right now. Your wait is over for chapter 6. Enjoy!

~ Chapter 6 ~

"Julian are you ok-?" Then Terra fell to the floor. I groaned then sunk to the floor. Okay maybe I shouldn't start here and you're probably wondering what the hell is going on.

Well….when you've been turned into a boy and one of your best friends ,he will only be a friend in your eyes, and he has a crush on you but already knows everything about your curse and also lives with you and your guy roommates. Let me tell you right now that it sucks.

I guess you can already tell who I am talking about.

Yeah I'm talking about Zach.

And there is something you guys should know about Zach. When he is determined about something it can really screw up your plans.

Like this morning for example he smacked my butt when nobody was in the kitchen/living room then proceeded to wink at me.

Also while I'm talking about this while I was getting ready for the day I was in the bathroom shaving my face with out a shirt on and Zach fully knowing about the mirror thing waltzed right in staring suggestively at my, in his eyes, topless female body reflection. Causing me to freak out and then having to lie about the whole situation to Terra, Vanitas, and Riku. Which thankfully they bought it because they actually HATE Zach. (Well Riku does). Still confused well don't worry I'll be getting were I began soon enough.

Anyways Riku and I decided to walk around before going to the islands to meet with up everyone. (Much to Vanitas's and Zack's disapproval.)"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't really know." Riku said honestly.

"You want to call Vanitas or Za-"

"No!" Riku shouted suddenly sounding angry. Why I didn't really know.

"Okay I guess that's out." I thought grumbling.

"Julian! Riku!" I heard someone calling. I turned around to see it was Terra. Who infact looked quite spiffy today.

"Yo."

"What's up?"

"I need your help." He said while gasping for air.

"With what?" I asked kind of already figuring out what it might be.

"My date with Aqua." I face palmed regretting I was right.

Julian:1, World:0.

"Haven't you gone, out with other girls before?" I asked.

"Yes, but Aqua's different. I get nervous around her. Please help me I'll repay you both." He literary was begging on his knees. I was beginning to actually feel bad for him.

"Fine well do it." Riku said, just not that bad for him.

"Wah?"

"Sweet okay were meeting at the Ocean Soma restaurant!" Terra left rushing towards the direction of the restaurant.

"And just how do you plan on helping him?" I asked.

"Easy." He pulled out his cell phone then looked like he had struck gold.

"Give me your cell phone number." I gave a mixture of a dumbfounded and glareful look.

"Why do you need it?"

"Why ask questions?" He smirked as I gave in reciting my cell phone number.

Then his phone flashed causing me to at his phone.

"Did you take a picture of me?"

"Yeah see." He showed his phone smiling and sure there it was with me smiling a genuine smile.

"I haven't smiled like that in years." I said not realizing I had said that out loud because Riku was giving me a surprised look. I looked at him confused then cocked my to the side.

"What?" I asked.

Riku's then turned immediately to a slight pink then began to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" I called.

Riku waited however his face was still pink.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said harshly.

"Okay Bernard Marx." I said sarcastically.

"What?" He asked still sounding sour.

"A character from a book I read called Brave New World. He's very negative and rude. I swear you act just like him. In fact I may call you that from now on." I smirked at him.

"I know who that character is trust me I've read the book and I'm nothing like him."

"Sure you are Bernard Marx. Now come on lets get to the that restaurant."

"Fine."

We reached the restaurant and luckily we were given a table that worked perfectly. Aqua couldn't see us and Terra could. While I was paying attention to the lovers I didn't notice Riku had ordered something for the both of us.

Then I felt my phone buzz causing my concentration to break.

"_Terra knows we're here_." it said simply. I didn't recognize the number but I replied anyway.

"_Good_."

Then my phone buzzed again and it was the same person.

"It's my phone number in case you were wondering."

I shrugged my shoulder then open the message.

"_Do you mind that we're doing this_?"

"_What_?" I texted.

"_You know sitting in restaurant helping out Terra on his date while we look like were on a date ourselves_."

"_No it's fine_."

"_You sure_."

I laughed and waited a couple for him to send me another message however nothing came.

"So how come you're doing this for Terra?" I thought this was some Riku and Julien Time. (Whatever the girls call it these days.) I then noticed him smiling at me then typing on his phone keys.

"_I don't mind helping him out and yes that is what girls say_."

I instantly began to scowl and wonder how he knew what I was thinking.

"_Because I'm just awesome like that_." Another message read.

"_My suspicions were correct you are a from another planet_. _Lol."_

"_That's not funny_."

"_Sure it is Mr. Marx_. _Anyways has it always been like this for Terra I mean_?""_Yeah even though Terra's older as far as I can remember Terra and I have always had each others back_." I smiled again genuinely at the message. As I was composing another text Riku sent me another message.

"It's show time and p.s. I made you smile again. ;)"

So for the next hour we were trying to do everything in our power to make this date almost perfect. (We had to mess with Terra a little bit).

However little did I know life was going to begin to suck again. Because immediately I began to feel sick to my stomach and rushed to the bathroom without even giving Riku a passing glance and threw up in the toilet. I felt better a little but something in the pit of my empty stomach told me this wasn't the end. Unfortunately I was right.

"Feeling under the weather my dear Jaden."

"Hello Maleficent," I growled.

"to what do I owe this visit.""I came just to give you a gift."She handed me a beautiful sleeveless black dress that looked like it would come down to my mid thigh, black combat boots, and undergarments.

"I think you meant to give this to another poor soul because last I checked I'm still a guy."She only snickered as she snapped her fingers. Then what felt like fire shot through me causing me to crumble in pain. My bones felt like they were reshaping themselves, my body being shrunk, and everything else just to hard to described. I wanted to scream for help from anyone passing by but mainly I wanted Riku to come to my rescue but couldn't the spell closed my mouth preventing any sound.

I collapsed to the floor as soon as the pain stopped. Tears filled my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

"Bored again huh?" I shouted but gasped because my old voice was back. Maleficent laughed and stroked my long hair.

"You know me so well dear Jaden. I feel like were becoming best friends." She faded away as Terra was walking in to the bathroom looking for Julian

and you guys know the rest.

So I got out of my skin tight cloths and threw them away. (They sort of ripped revealing a lot of personal things.) Then put on the cloths Maleficent had given me.

I continuously began to slap Terra's face lightly asking him to wake up but no dice so I gave him a wet willy which was very productive.

He shot up and spoke hysterically until he saw me. Then he began to back up and ramble about how I wasn't supposed to be in here.

"Terra!" I shouted causing him stop.

"How do you know my name?" He asked slightly scared.

"Terra it's me." I said calmly.

"Julian, what happened to you?"

"Well it's kind of a long story." I said sheepishly but still began to explain.

"That's just messed up." He staring at me with disbelief.

"Tell me about it." I groaned.

"So this is the real you?"

"Yeah except I should be covered in sweat and grease."

We both laughed at the reverence at my job then turned serious.

"So what are you going to do?" Terra asked.

"Well…." Then my phone buzzed and I noticed it was a message from Riku.

"_Hey r u okay_?"

"_Not really I got sick. I think I'm gonna go home. Sorry man. __L_"

"_Do you need me to go with you_?"

"_Nah I'll be alright; besides you still need to help Terra. He is your best friend after all_."

"_You're my friend too_."

"_Don't worry I'll be okay_."

"…..""_Look I'll send you a text when I get home okay_?

"_Fine, but CALL me if you need anything_.""_Sure thing. Don't wait up. Oh yeah sending Terra you're way. J_"

"_Be careful_."

"_What are you my mother_?"

After that last message I got up with Terra following suit.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Well your still going on your date and Riku thinks Julien's gonna go home."

"Is he going to follow you?"

"Nope, now get going you idiot you don't keep a girl waiting."

"Alright, but text me if you need anything." He said rushing out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry about me." I called then waited a few minutes to follow suit. I walked out of the restaurant not sure of what I should do. I felt fine and I didn't want to rsik going home just in case Zack or Vanitas were there however I didn't want to worry Riku.

"What should I do?" I thought. I looked down at my phone hoping the answer would come to me. "Maybe call Kairi?" No that would only make things more of a mess. I thought more and sighed because I couldn't come up with a solution. So I began to just wander around thinking of a plan until I had bumped into someone and just my luck it was Riku.

"The world is against me today." I thought.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said. Riku turned to me and smiled then offered a hand to me to help me up.

"It's alright. To be honest I wasn't watching of where I was going either. I'm Riku."

"Nice to meet you Riku. I'm Jaden." I rose up and shook his hand then let go.

"Strange name for a girl." He smirked.

"Oh really well I'm a strange girl." I smirked back causing him to slightly turn pink.

"W-well would you like to be my partner in crime today?" He asked giving me what would be a make you melt smile to any other girl, however it was just a regular smile to me.

"We're only on first name basis and your already asking me to be your partner in crime?"

"Well life's an adventure."

"Then I suppose I should feel honored. Well seeing as I have nothing planned I suppose I could take the honor of being your partner in crime today."

"Well the honor is all mine RJ." He bowed sarcastically and smirked at me.

"What's with the nickname?" I asked.

"Your hair's red and your name Jaden. What's wrong did I offend you?"

"No I was just wandering Bernard."

"What did you say?""Bernard?" I said wondering what his problem was then remembered Julien called him that. However I shook it off then looked at him slightly menacingly.

"What you can't have a nickname?"

"No I'm just curious of were you came of with that?" He asked catching up to me.

"That's my dirty little secret." I said winking at him causing him to stop and stare at me as soon as he caught up to me.

"Well come on partner lead me away." I held my hand out to him with a smile on my face.

He smiled at me too and took my hand and led the way.

We reached a festival that was going on in town and have been there for at least 45 minutes. Riku and I rode the ferris wheel that sat in the middle of the festival. It was already nighttime and I was enjoying the sights and the calmness.

"Why hasn't he texted me yet?" I heard Riku say sounding irritated. My eyes went to wide then I had completely forgotten to text him, as Julien.

"Who it this he?" I asked.

"A friend of mine, his name is Julien." he said looking at me then back at his phone with confusion. I cocked my head to the side.

"Something on your mind?" I asked playing dumb.

Riku shook his head and smiled. "Nah, don't be worried about it." He put his phone away then took my hand in his. I could tell he was worried.

"Well actually get a good view of the fireworks." He said trying to change the subject.

I frowned at him then sunk my phone and sent him a quick message.

"Hey man sorry I didn't text or call you. I kind of got lost. Heh heh anyways I'm home now and heading straight to bed."I heard Riku's phone buzzed he grabbed his phone then chuckled.

"Idiot." he said and composed a message then hit send. My phone then rang causing me to freak out.

"I screwed up!" I thought.

"Did you just get a message?" Riku asked.

"Yeah what about it?" I said switched my phone to vibrate.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?""Nah I don't need to worry about it right now?"

Riku gave me a weird look then shrugged his shoulders.

Quickly I opened the text to see what he said.

"That's fine you idiot by the way thanks to you I've got a beautiful girl beside me. Her name is Jaden and to be honest she looks just like you man. It's kind of scary and get this she calls me the same name you do."

I sent another message then put my phone away then snickered quietly.

"Sounds hot (except for the fact that she looks like me) anyways get me a picture. (Really for you.) Lol that's just pure awesomeness and tells me that will be forever your name! ^o^ Now I'm going to sleep man. Night ~ Oh try and kiss her! Hahahaha"

While we were watching the fireworks Riku opened the text causing him to look at me, while I wasn't looking, then back at the message and immediately blush.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He does nothing but put his phone away and smile at me with a smile I don't recognize and slightly makes my heart to give a slight jump.

"What?"

Riku leaned forward and I began to panic.

"I was only kidding!" I shouted in my head.

Still I closed my eyes and waited until he flicked my forehead and laughed at me.

I blushed and called Riku an idiot and yelled at him of how I was going to kill him as soon as we got off the ride.

After giving Riku a huge beat down (bruised cheek) we walked down towards the islands. We stopped and looked at each other knowing it was time to say goodbye. I mean Terra and Aqua finished their date a little over an hour ago so why wouldn't we say so long.

"Well, this was fun." I said trying to start a conversation. I didn't want leave him. Just thought was bringing an unknown pain to my chest, but I had to find Maleficent.

"Yeah it was until you punched me in the face." I knew he was kidding and that he wasn't mad but it still irritated me.

"I already said I was sorry.""Well I never forgave you, RJ."

"Haven't you ever heard of the term forgive and forget?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure I can forget about this." He pointed to his cheek giving a fake glare.

I wanted to hit him again, but instead I smiled and kissed that bruised cheek. Then winked at him. "Well then how about you forgive and remember?"

He stared at me in disbelief while my face was already turning pink.

"Wha-what was that for?" he asked turning red.

I smirked at him.

"That's my dirty little secret Bernard Marx. See yah."

I turned to walk away hopefully to that damn witch. I wanted to know why this happedn and dammit I wasn't going to quit until I found her.

"Hey RJ." Riku called.

"Yeah?" I turned around only to meet a camera flash. He had actually taken my advice to take a picture of me. I was sort of shocked but then smiled when I saw him smile.

"I guess that makes us even." I said.

"Not yet." He put his phone away and smirked.

"What do yo-" He pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair. I blushed instantly and I heard him chuckle.

"Wha-what are you laughing at?" I yelled.

He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes then kissed my forehead.

"You're cute." he smirked than walked off.

"See yah."

As soon as he was gone I heard a snicker.

"Well that was interesting."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said glaring at her. "Now what the hell was with turning back into a girl thing? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything dear it was the spell."

"Cut the bullshit and tell me what you did!" I shouted at her.

She glared at me as pain shot through me again. I cried out in pain.

"You never should talk to me like that way Jaden."

"So sorry you're green-ness." I said through my teeth. I could hear my voice becoming deeper. I was turning back into my cursed form again.

"I suppose I forgive you. Now you will turn into a girl at random and you will experience the troubles of still being a girl. The rest of the curse stays the same."

She snickered and faded away.

"I hate you." I thought. "I'd better get home before I get arrested for public nudity."I got home and took a shower from today's events ten changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I then walked in the kitchen and grabbed a can of sprite and some saltine crackers. Even though I felt better I still didn't want to eat something heavy. As I was walking up stairs back into my bedroom I heard Vanitas, Terra, Zack, and Riku coming inside.

"Hey death's door how are you feeling?"

"Worse now that you're here." I said earning some chuckles.

"Good t hear your feeling better" Vanitas smiled. "Come down here sit with us or better yet come sit on the couch." I glared at him but sat down anyway. "I just ate some bad chicken Vanitas. I don't have the flu."

I took a sip of my sprite as the guys sat down and noticed Terra looked at me with questions in his eyes. I winked at him letting him know I'd tell him later.

"So guys I met someone today." Riku said blushing.

I instantly choked on my soda then my face turned pink.

"Julien you okay?" Vanitas asked looking worried.

"Yeah…it just went down the wrong pipe."

"You sound surprised man I told you remember?"

"I must have forgotten anyways enlighten us of this wonderful girl." I said dramatically.

"Let's see she's sort of tomboyish, red hair, scar on her face, strong kind and sort of mysterious, but her eyes were the brightest green eyes I've ever seen."

Terra and Zack's eyes went wide when Riku described me however no one noticed

"Haha sounds like your in love." Vanitas laughed.

"Maybe." Riku mumbled then looked at me. Something in his eyes where saying something I just couldn't tell what.

"What was funny she saw right through all of my ways for getting girl. I had to actually try.""Well what's her name?" Zack asked.

"Jaden." The way he said my name made my heart jump but I kept my cool. I played along.

"Yo did you get that picture?" I said.

Riku nodded his head then showed it to me and everyone else.

I was me alright infact it was me smiling a real smile.

"She's pretty." I said sounding lost while the rest of the guys raved about me.

"So when are you going to see her again?" Zack asked sounding pissed but no one could tell.

"I don't know. She sort of disappeared."

"She's right here." I thought desperately then sighed and got up.

"Julien you okay?" Terra asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled but to be honest my head was pounding and I felt like I was goingto get sick again.

"You don't look so good?" Riku commented.

"I said I'm fine!" I said sounded more harsh than intended than collapsed.

I woke up around 3 in the morning in the bathroom to find Riku sitting on the floor next to me clutching a cold slightly damp towel sound asleep.

I sighed then helped him back to his room and tucked him in. I stared at him for while then sighed again. I wanted to belief he cared about me like he does for Jaden but I just couldn't. Then I heard Riku mumble something. When I listened more carefully my face felt hot again and I burst into tears by the simple word of my fake name Julien.

Me: finally chapter is done and story can continue.

Jaden: It could have taken a shorter amount of time.

Me: shut up!

Jaden: I'm just saying and by the way you suck even more for making my life a living hell! What the hell did I ever do you!

Me: I don't know but that's not important now I must my enemies….algebra 2 and history and continue to write this story including the other ones! Wish me luck my lovlies!

Jaden: your nuts. Anyways please be patient guys and review, favorite, and whatever else floats your boat. Also thanks to all of you who have done that! Appreciate it guys. Hasta lluego and Happy New Year!


	8. Didn't see that one coming

Me: Well I'm feel kind of awesome for getting this done so quickly. Even though I tried to post it yesterday. I still feel awesome. ^_^ Anyways I don't own anything to do with Square Enix just Jaden and what ever else is mine.

Enjoy! My lovelies.

~ Chapter 8 ~ Didn't see that one coming.

I woke up that next day and found Terra and Zach awake in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Morning." I yawned.

The guys mumbled a good morning to me and Terra offers me a cup of coffee.

I nod a thanks and sit at the island.

"So Terra knows right?" Zach asks.

I nod.

"So what happened last night, Jaden?" Terra asked.

"Well after I left the restaurant I ran into Riku and he asked me to hang out while still helping you out with your date. While we sat in the ferris wheel I texted him as Julian and he almost found out about me but I don't think he knows. Then…" I left off and slightly began to blush.

"Then….?"Zach asked.

I turned red and said the rest of the story and could tell Zach was getting pissed.

"So what did the Witch say?"

"Basically I'll turn into a girl at random and have womanly problems, but the rest stays the same."

"6 months is still your time limit?" Terra continued.

"No it's actually a year now."

"How?"

"Look."

Sure enough there was a clock on my arm that had read a full year, it counts down now.

"When was that there?" Terra asked astounded.

"I noticed it when I took a shower last night. I guess it showed up last night.""This is just to weird." Terra said.

"I know."

"So did you have fun with Riku?" Zach began sounding dangerous.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You heard me Jay."

"Yes I had fun with him." I said looking down turning pink. "What does it matter to you anyway? It's my business."Zach said nothing and just sat there finishing his coffee.

Riku came downstairs looking sleepy. I smiled at him automatically and he smiled at me to.

But that peaceful morning ended abruptly when Zach tackled Riku to the ground and began to nail him in the face over and over again. Then Riku flipped him over and slammed Zach into a wall. When Zach tried to attack him again but Riku just punched him in the face and then gave him an uppercut. Zach fell to the ground then got up again and walked out the door.

Riku trying to go follow him stopped when I grabbed his arm. He looked like he was ready to hit me but quickly calmed down when understood it was me.

I looked at him and shook my head no then looked at Vanitas and Terra who were just as confused as I was.

"Don't bother Zach." Was all I said as I led Riku into the bathroom.

I let him sit down on the toilet while I was looking for the medical supplies. He was gripping about Zach, how much he was a douche bag for punching him, and how he never liked him. I chuckled as he gripped and Riku looked at me.

"What?" He asked sounding sour.

"It's nothing. This is going to sting."

I softly dabbed Riku's forehead but he still felt the pain.

"Damn he did a real number on you, Bernard." I said and he seriously looked terrible. His bruised cheek was know black and blue, his nose was bleeding, he had cuts from all the punches, and his face was swollen. You could still tell it was Riku but it would take a couple of days to really tell.

"It doesn't hurt that badly." He said then hissed when moved slightly. I glared at him.

"Take off the shirt and let me see your back.""What?"

"Just do it before I kick your ass."

"F-fine."

He took off and thank goodness I didn't stare because he had a freaking 8 pack that jerk. He turned around and it was worse than his face.

"God Riku you have to be feeling that.""It doesn't hurt that b-" He yelled out in pain when I pour rubbing alcohol on to his back.

"What the hell?" He yelled but then calmed down when I blew on his back.

"I'm sorry for what Zach did." I mumbled while wrapping his body in bandages. When I finished Riku turned around and looked at me.

"Why would you be sorry. Zach did this not you.""I still feel like I could have stopped it from happening.""Why are you friends with him anyway?"

I looked into Riku's eyes and found he was serious then laughed.

"Well I was around 7 years old and I had this new cut on my face." I began pointing to my old scar. "And all the kids would pick on me calling me scarface and crap until one day I got in a fight with one of them. Which in turn pissed them all off and they cornered me . By the way I lost that fight with the kid but those stupid kids still wanted to kick my ass because I had messed with their leader." Riku looked at me as I was stupid and was about to say something but I waved him off.

"Anyways I had managed to take down 3 of the 6 kids but I was tired. Being a kid with hardly any friends didn't help much either but then out of the blue Zach came by and took down one of the kids and scared the rest of them off. Of course I was mad because I wanted to prove that I wasn't going to take a crap from anyone but Zach told me other wise. After that day I had made my first friend a brother to be honest which led to more friends who got to where I am today."

"But why did he attack me?"

"I guess it had to do with me. For as long as I could remember Zach has always been very protective of me."

Riku nodded his head and was lost and thought as I finished up. As I put the medical kit I smiled at sudden thought.

"To be honest I think you and Zach are the same in some qualities. I think that's why I took a liking to you easily."

Riku laughed lightly and was dusting pink lightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning my face towards his. "You look warm."

Riku gave me the same smile that made my heart jump, having the same effects, and looked at me.

"Julian tell me what I should do."

I shook my head mentally and smiled genuinely.

"I think you should just give him time. He'll warm up to you eventually."

"After today I hardly think so.""Just try and make amends."

"But-""Just try." I placed my hands on his shoulders and stared at him in the eyes.

"I mean come on what do you have to lose."Riku said nothing but stared into my eyes with a loving look on his face which caused me to blush.

"Umm we should probably head down stairs." I said.

"I think Zach can wait besides I need medical attention." Riku pouted as I glared at him my face red.

"The only thing you need is a blow to the head." Riku only laughed at my reaction and ruffled my hair heading downstairs while putting his shirt back on.

We came down stair and Zach was leaning against the doorway. When he saw Riku's face he tried to attack him again but I block his punch and then kicked him in the face.

"What the-" Zach began but than shut up when he saw my face.

"That's just what I was going to ask you buddy. Now let's go outside and talk." I sounded deadly and pissed. As Zach turned to walk outside I looked at the guys who looked like they were ready to crap their pants.

"I'll be back guys just give me and Zach he a few minutes." I closed the door behind and turned to Zach.

"Explain." I ordered but Zach just stared into my eyes. I glared at him and he took a step forward glaring at me too. Then he did something I would never forget. He cupped my face and forced his lips onto mine and steals my first kiss. Me: Cliff hanger! Bet you didn't see that one coming huh? ;)

Jaden: U suck man.

Me: I'm a lady!

Jaden: Whatever. :P You guys know what to do!

Arrancarstar: Will you still love me because i posted it today? LOL.

Holla-chan: Thanxs lady. p.s. Finish your dang stories!

To all of you who reviewed chapter 6 and below: It might be Riku who knows...LOL I'M JUST KIDDING! or am I? DUM DUM DUM also thank you!


	9. feeling sorry

I'm Alive!

~ Chapter 9 ~ Feeling Sorry

Question what do you do when your best friend kisses you? Well the answer is to beat the complete crap out of him while cussing profusely. True story.

Anyways after my slight blind rage attack. Zack was on the ground with a already swelling face, but i was to pissed to feel sorry.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted at him as he was rubbing his face griping about how much it hurt.

I waited patiently for my answer as he rose from the ground, but still held a glare.

When he was off the ground he looked at me with a slight blush on his face.

It was then i understood the situation. Zach, my best friend/brother, loved me a lot more than how i loved him. It all made sense as to why he had been acting so strange, but even though i was happy to discover the meaning by Zach's strange attitude. I was also brought to tears inside my heart because i had been breaking his own. What a awesome friend i've been?

"Zach I'm-"

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence Jaden." Zach interrupted. I looked up at him only to find him smiling with a big cheeky grin. I wasn't fooled though i knew he was beyond upset and the thing was he knew i knew it too.

"I know you want to say your sorry, but don't even bother because it really isn't your fault. I mean come on you didn't know."

"I still feel guilty Zach. i mean i broke your heart."

"You didn't break it Jaden. You only cracked it."

This caused me to laugh a little with Zach joining.

When the laughter died down we both smiled but were now at a stand still of what to say next.

"So..."I said.

"So...what's been going on between you and Riku?"

I only laughed at him. There was no way there was anything going on between me and Riku. Well at least on Riku's part anyway. I on the other hand was a different story.

"Nothing were just really good friends."

"By the way i see it of how you two have clicked. I would say your wrong."

"Well it's my business so quit butting in Zach."

"Your my best friend Jay. It is my business."

"No it's not Zach!" i shouted getting irritated that he wouldn't back off.

"Now leave it alone." i finished then began to walk back inside the apartment until i felt Zach's hand yank me back.

"We aren't done talking." He growled give me a cold stare that would send any person to an early grave, but i wasn't fazed.

"Yes. We. Are." I growled back then took back the control of my arm and this time made sure to quicken my pace towards the apartment, but Zach wasn't going to let me leave because he tackled me to the ground roughly causing me to yell out in pain.

"Zach you prick get the hell off me!"

"Admit it Jaden you love him!"

"That's what was this is about?" i breathed/screamed as he body weight was crush ing the wind out of me.

"Answer the damn question!"

"I don't know!" I shouted.

"You don't know."

"Yes i don't. Now let go of me!"

"NO!"

"Zach y-you're not being fair!" i gasped feeling my resolve, strength, and vision almost gone."

"Then answer the question correctly!" He shouted.

"I-I don't know." i whispered than blanked out.

~ 3rd POV ~

The guys were sitting pationatly save for Terra who decided to watch from the window in case Jad-Julian needed help. So far what he had seen would be considered one of the greatest scenes that could be praised at the soap opera quality.

"So what going on?" Vanitas asked.

"It's seems that everything has been patched up."

"How's Julian?" Riku asked sounding worried.

"He's fine. To be honest i would be more worried about Zach." Terra joked while smiling at Riku that is until they heard a scream.

Vanitas and Riku joined Terra to the window to find Zach on top of Julian holding him against his will and yelling at him.

"Oh yeah we definitely shouldn't be worried about him." Vanitas said sarcastically while running towards the door. Ready to attempt a rescue mission, but Riku was already outside and had already removed Zach from Julian. You could tell Julian was physically fine but however was knocked out cold.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Zach shouted.

"His problem? How about yours you prick!" Vanitas shouted while cracking his knuckles ready to start a fight, but Riku handed Julian over to him and merely shook his head.

"But-"

"Your job is to make sure he's okay." Riku said sounding like a dark force had been unleashed and Vanitas knowing better didn't push him and grabbed Julian taking him into the house.

"Will you be okay?" Terra asked.

Riku nodded.

"Don't kill him Riku. You know that will upset Julian."

"I know. I'm only going to talk with him."

"Well i sure don't wanna-"

"Shut up!" Riku hissed as Terra left.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I can't believe Julian claims you to be his best friend when you treat him like that." Riku stated ignoring Zach completely.

"What do you know about Julian?"

"I know everything that he has told me!"

"Oh really you know what he has told you? Do you know how much of a hard life he's lived? Have you seen the scars? HAVE YOU BEEN WITH HIM THROUGH OUT HIS ENTIRE CHILDHOOD?"

"I KNOW JULIAN'S HAD A HARD LIFE BECAUSE I CAN TELL HE IS SCARRED BY IT!"

"But you don't know the details?"

"No i don't but i'm not going to ask."

Zach only glared at him.

He could see the good qualities in Riku that Jaden had discussed with him about. It was clear Jaden loved him even if she wouldn't admit it she did, but the question was how Riku felt about her er him oh screw it you guys know what we are talking about.

"Then tell me Riku what are your feelings towards Julian?" Zach emphasized Julian's name with a slight sound of sarcasm.

"My feelings?" Riku asked slightly confused by the question. So much so that he took a step back.

"You know what i'm talking about." Zach said.

"Well I think he's a really good friend."

"Really are you sure?" Zach asked.

Riku blushed slightly but still nodded his head affirming his answer.

Zach not satisfied with his answer left it alone.

But both boys forgot about the conversation when they heard Julian/Jaden coming out the door.

Julian/Jaden POV

I woke up to florescent lighting and two worried looks that belonged to Vanitas and Terra.

"Hey how'r you feeling?" Terra asked softly.

My response was a groan then followed with me saying.

"I feel like a broken squeaky toy for a dog."

"Man that Zach's a freaking prick." Vanitas gripped.

"No he's not a prick." i said sitting up with the help of Terra.

"How can you say that?" Terra asked me.

I smiled and looked out the window thinking about the good times i've had with him.

"It's-just the way he's always has been." I said with a smile, but then realized Riku wasn't around.

"Wait second where's Riku?"

"WellÉ." Terra began but I didn't listen to what he had to say for I was already out the door ready to kick whoever's ass wasn't on the ground, but both boys just stood there with no cuts or bruises giving me the oddest stares.

"Julian!" Both boys shouted simultaneously as the both walked towards me worried about my current state,but i ran straight to Zach and punch his face.

He fell to the ground and glared but then cowered away when he noticed my pissed expression as Riku held me back against my will. Of course i told him to let go of me but he only held on tighter and told me to calm down, but i just shouted at Zach to let my anger out of me.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO CRUSH THE LIFE OUT OF ME I SWEAR I WILL COMMIT ALOT MORE HANOUS THINGS ON YOUR ASS THAN WHAT I JUST DID." I shouted as Zach rose from the ground and Riku let go of me.

"Well I'm sorry." Zach said completely throwing me off.

"I shouldn't have acted that way and I shouldn't well you know, but I only wanted to let you know my thoughts and feelings about what's been happening and for that I'm sorry."

"Zach..."

"Let me finish. I also wanted to tell you that I'm heading back home and not because of you or what you've done. It's because we'll lets just say Leon finally noticed i left and um heÉ"

"Gave you the hugest lecture you could ever comprehend." i said with a smirk.

Zach laughed as he grabbed me and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah like how I give you them."

"As if." I laughed as i was trying to free myself form his grasp, but Zach only made it harder for me as everyone laughed, but know one noticed, not even me, that Riku was staring at me with one question in his head.

"As I sure of how I really feel?"

~Two Days Later~

We all sat stood there saying our goodbyes to Zach as the train was beginning to board. Of course it wasn't a overall tearful goodbye. Zach said he'd comeback and that he'd bring everyone along with him. Which in all honesty made me very happy.

"That would be nice." Riku said when he noticed me smiling at that thought.

"Yea we would actually get to meet the people that Julian grew up with." Sora said sounding excited with everyone each giving a voice of agreement.

Zach smiled at everyone and said they would all be excited to meet them to which made me smile even more.

When the final call was made by the conductor Zach sighed and began to board the train which in turn made my heart begin to beat fast because in all honesty i didn't want him to leave.

"Zach!" i called after him before he was completely inside he turned around and i embraced him.

"I'll miss you." i whispered.

"I'll miss you too."

He let me go and pushed me out of the train.

The train doors closed and then he was gone.

And i was in tears.

WELL I HOPE I HAVE SATISFIED YOUR NEEDS FOR A CHAPTER AND I'M SERIOUSLY SORRY THAT I WAS SUCH A BAD AUTHORESS, BUT FEAR NO MORE MY HOPEFULLY STILL LOVELIES! I'M ALIVE AND WELL AND GRADUATED.

Until next time!


	10. JOBS

Me: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to post stuff but college sucks. But here's the next chapter. ^_^ also I don't own anything that isn't mine.

~ Chapter ~ Jobs

It's been a whole week since Zach left and frankly life has been pretty quiet and peaceful. That is until I came to the realization that I was running low on money.

"But you don't have to go look for a job Julian. I don't mind helping you out!" Riku shouted at me as i was putting on my best outfit i could muster.

"But I do!" I shouted back. "I already have pretty much nothing to do while you and Terra are at work, but when Vanitas goes to finish up his senior year of high school. I'll be bored out of my mind!"

"Sheesh Jules your so infuriating! Can't you just let someone help you out?" Riku grumbled as i walked past him then headed downstairs grabbing my breakfast and resume then presided to walk towards the door.

"Because then I'll have to owe you and i hate owing people."

"Owing people. UGH Julian your such a hard-!"

"Hey wait for Jules I'm coming with you." Vanitas shouted after me interrupting Riku.

"We'll be back later! I smirked closing the door behind us causing Riku to rush towards us and curse profusely as we ran away from the angry Bernard.

Of course our efforts were commendable but our success was sadder than a weeping willow.

"How could everyplace we've checked have no job openings?" Vanitas grumbled as we each sat in the town square enjoying a treat of sea-salt ice-cream.

"Maybe because they saw my scar and decided that we weren't the people they wanted." I joked as i took a bite chuckling a bit in the process.

"Well they shouldn't treat you like that." He said looking away from me with a sad look on his face.

"Come on Vantias it was a joke." I laughed.

Of course he didn't listen to me and continued to daze of into the distance.

So instead of being a normal person i decided to shove the rest of my ice-cream into his face.

Which pissed Vanitas off.

"What the hell what was that for?!"

"Oh calm down you sourpuss it didn't get on you did it?" I asked.

"No." he mumbled.

"Then no harm done." i said getting up headed towards the one place i know would have at least one job opening for Vantias to claim.

"Hey where are you going?" He shouted after we as he was wiping off his face.

"Just shut up and come on Vanitas." I said running towards that said place.

And like a lost child Vanitas followed after me.

"A weaponry shop?" Vanitas shouted almost at the brink of tears.

"What you said you wanted a job right?" I asked.

"Yes." He said sounding unsure.

"And you can fight with a weapon right?"

"Of course."

"Then you'll do fine." I smirked as i dragged him inside.

"But that's not the same thing!" He cried.

We entered the shop and already the memories of Radiant Garden were flooding my mind. I let go of Vanitas's hand and took in a huge smell of the burning steels and oils then smiled. Vanitas noticed my expression and smiled along with me.

"That's right. You used to work at a shop like this right."

"Yea….." I sighed and began walking forward looking for the boss.

However i didn't just find the boss. I also found Axel as well.

"Hey there Axel. What brings you here?" I asked.

"Well I was just talking to the boss of this wonderful establishment about a job."

"The boss?!" I shouted then looked over Axel to see an old man around the age of sixty smirking at the three of us.

"And just who the hell are you?" He grumbled.

"My name is Julian Lowe and this is my friend Vanitas Flynn. We were wondering if you had any job openings?"

"Hmm I see." The old man said scratching his neck.

"Just like your friend Axel here he's also looking for a job. And it just so happens you all have your resume crap with you."

"Yes sir." I said respectively, but Cid punched me in the face and gave me a bloody nose. I just stared at him incredulously as i held my nose.

"Don't call sir bloody the name's Cid Highwind." He smirked, but Axel and Vanitas just stared at him like they no idea of who he was, but i thought i had an idea.

"Cid huh? You wouldn't happen to know Leon or Cloud would you?" I asked.

Cid looked at me then laughed a hearty laugh then smiled hugely.

"There isn't a day that don't go by when i don't think about those boys, but how do you know them bloody?"

"I used to work for them as their top weapon designer." I smiled but didn't hand him my resume cause I know he won't want that he'll want us to prove ourselves. That is if there is a job that needs to be filled.

"Really and what about you boys?" He asked.

"Well I've been fighting my whole life. So i figure its the same thing a making one!" Axel smirked.

"The same with me except I don't think its the same thing, but there is no way in hell I'm losing to you Axel." Then both of those guys were starting to looking like they were ready to fight but I brought them back to reality.

"Uh guys he hasn't even mentioned if there is a job opening." I said calmly but Cid only laughed.

"Oh there is a job opening. In fact there are two opening. However there are three of you and I ain't gonna just do that interview crap where i try to figure you out. So you kiddies just put you resume's away. Cause i got a special way of finding out who is it i want to work for me."

"Well then what is it?" Axel asked.

Cid chuckled. "I want you three to design the perfect weapon for a person of your choice and it can't be for yourselves it has to be a someone else. Now Vanitas if you wanted to design a weapon for Axel here that would be just fine. However it normally takes a rookie to design a perfect weapon in five days, but i want to test your skills and make you do it in three starting tomorrow. So on the fourth day it will be expection day and mean sure to bring the person you designed it for with you cause I'll be interviewing them instead of you. You got it?"

"Sure thing Cid." I winked.

"Good I'll see you kiddies bright an early tomorrow."

"Okay see you tomorrow then Cid." Axel waved while Vanitas nearly twitched his hand.

When we got back to the apartment, along with Axel, and Vanitas was at the breaking point of panicking when Terra had asked how it went.

I told him and Riku, who was just sitting there glaring at me, the entire story of what had happened went in turn caused Riku's expression due to the fact I was freaking excited.

"Sounds like your excited?" Terra said as I was walking upstairs into my room.

"Of course I am! This is an awesome opportunity!" I shouted as I shut the door behind me changing into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then I grabbed a pencil and a sketchpad along with a pair of reading glasses and come back downstairs only to find Aqua, Kairi, Ventus, Roxas, and Sora inside our home, who by now all know who I truly am due to Terra, Kairi, and Aqua.

"Hey guys." I greeted with smile then rushed over to Kairi to give her a hug.

"Hey sis." Kairi whispered in my ear making sure whoever didn't know,Vanitas and Riku, didn't hear her.

I smiled at her as I greeted Sora by ruffling his hair and calling him future brother in law which made him blush and yell at me and caused everyone else to laugh.

After our fit of laughter I saw the only seat left was beside Riku. I sighed inwardly and sat beside him which caused him to throw a pillow in my face.

"Riku!" Kairi cried. "That's so mean why did you do that to him."

But i just shove the pillow back into his face. Then put on my reading glasses and began to draw an idea of a sketch for Riku as a way to say sorry to him.

Of course i hadn't realized it but because I was to focused on my sketch I would answer okay to every question that was asked to me.

Eventually the guys decided to make it a game and came up with the most ridiculous questions.

Example:

"Hey Julian I set the bathroom on fire an cut open the couch to hide my secret porn stash" (AXEL)

"okay." (ME)

"Hey julian. Could we strap dynamite to our heads and roll around in fire? It would increase our chances of survival." (Roxas)

"okay." (ME)

"Hey Julian So I was thinking I might dance naked in your backyard while burning your finest art and furniture." (Sora)

"Okay." (ME)

"Hey Julian would you go out on a date with me?" ( Vanitas)

"Huh oh sorry Vanitas I wasn't paying attention could you say that again?" (Me)

"Don't worry about it. ( Vanitas, blushing)

"Alright then." (Me, goes back to work)

When I finished the sketch I took a look at it with a satisfied look only to notice everyone else sitting/standing behind me ogling the sketch, save for Axel.

"Wow Julian that looks awesome!" Roxas praised causing everyone else to agree.

"Well to bad Roxy cause this brand new beauty is actually gonna be Riku's new weapon."

"What you're making it for me?"

"Yep as a way to say thank you." I smiled.

Of course Riku blushed at my comment then was about to get up claiming he needed a shower however I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back beside me.

"So Riku how tall are you?" I asked sounding slightly eager.

"Um…6 feet." I write it down.

"Weight?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just answer."

"Fine 135."

"Thank you and about how much can you lift?"

"Around 200 Ibs."

Awesome and that's all I need to know." I smiled.

"What's with the questions?" Axel asked me.

"Well if I'm gonna build the almost perfect weapon for Riku I need to know his physical stature." I answered to him figuring out the math of the measurements of the weapon, but Axel just scoffed at me.

"That's stupid. Why would you need to know all that stuff?"

"Well one when your building a weapon for a client its important for it to match the length of a person and it can't be to heavy because the person might not be able to guard against an oncoming attack but if it's to light it will throw off their attacks."

"But the person can get used to the weight." Axel said sounding like an ass.

"True but the intention for this test isn't if you can build a weapon. It's if you can build a weapon that only the intended user can use and place their faith with in that weapon."

When I finished my little speech everyone was looking at me with a impressed look on their face. Save for Axel who looked like I was speaking nonsense.

"Well doesn't matter anyway cause I will be landing that job. Oh by the way Terra I'm making you a weapon. See ya." Then he was gone and had left us all alone.

"There is no way he'll land a job with that obnoxious attitude." I growled. Then looked at Vanitas who looked like he dying to ask a question.

"What is it Vanitas?" I asked.

"Well I wondering if I could make you a weapon?"

"Me..?" I asked.

"Yeah you seem to know the whole weapon making business so i thought i could make a weapon for you and you can critique me if their is something wrong with it. So will you?" I could tell it was hurt his pride to ask for help but to him I was his best bet in landing a job. So I got up and ruffled Vanitas's hair giving him a genuine smile.

"I would be honored Vanitas." And he smiled back promising he wouldn't let me down.

So just for good measure I went to bed early so i could get up as early as possible and Vanitas followed suit trying to understand in his words "the way I do things.".

And so for the next three days Vanitas and I worked as hard as we could and made sure we got to the shop around opening time while Axel got there around noon and worked lazily. By the third day I was already finished and had asked Riku to come with me to try out the finished product and he loved it!

Then I tried out Vanitas's and it was a very good sword for a beginner.

So on the fourth morning Riku, Vanitas, me, Terra, and Axel all show up to present our finished products and Cid being the crazy man he is was just standing there with a crooked smile on his face.

"So I see none of you kids got cold feet."

Vanitas and I merely nodded while Axel smirked.

"Well whoever you built the weapons for give them to them now."

Even though I was slightly confused I didn't question anything about it. Normally the boss would just inspect the weapon then tell you if its what they are looking for but I could tell by the way Cid was looking at us that that wasn't the case.

"Alright Fireball who did you make your weapon for?" Cid asked looking at Axel.

"These beautiful chalkrams for my friend Terra." He pointed over to Axel with a smirk on his face while Terra looked nervous. Which didn't go unnoticed by Cid.

"Alright then Bright Eyes who did you build your weapon for?" Cid asked looking at me.

"My friend Riku over here. I call it a Keyblade." I said nudging Riku shoulder while he showed it off. Cid marveled at my work. He looked like he was a little kid playing with a new toy.

"Then Black Bird I'm guessing you made your weapon for Bright Eyes over here." He pointing to me while looking a Vanitas.

"Yep its a Gunblade." (It looks like Lightning's Blazefire saber from Final Fantasy XIII)

"Well not a bad turn out. So if all you would follow me when can begin."

We followed him through the shop with every other worker following suit to see us new meat until we reached a battlefield.

It was right then and there I began to focus on Riku and how he had beat me last on our last fight and what moves he had used.

"Alright then I pretty sure all of you know how to fight so I first want Riku and Terra to fight and well see how you it goes."

Riku took his usual fighting stance while Terra just stood there.

"Ready? FIGHT!"

Me: Soooooo? how was it?


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Well guys took me long enough but here it is the next chapter! And as usual I don't own anything that isn't mine! Now with out any further delay enjoy the chapter!

~ Chapter 11 ~ May the odds be ever in your favor

You know when have that thought in your mind when you've thought you've seen everything. Well I thought I did until I watched Terra fight Riku and Terra lose easily within a two minute time limit.

"Okay,um well Terra and Bright Eyes it y'alls turn."

I nodded and got into a lazy stance but looked at Terra with fire in my eyes. Terra looked afraid for his life. When Cid began the battle I sprinted towards Terra with my blazefire saber's blade scraping along the floor until I was right in front of Terra performing an upper cut right to his face. Of course he dodged in desperation. This time it was Terra's turn to attack and he did by throwing his weapons at me but I simply ran towards him than slid underneath Terra's attack then kicking Terra to the ground. I quickly blocked Terra's chakrams as they were returning to Terra and they immediately flew towards Axel who caught them with a shocked look. I then turn my attention to Terra and sprinted towards him again as he was getting up. "Take this Terra!" I shouted as I pinned him to the ground with my gunblade at his throat. Needless to say everyone was sort of shocked I was able to beat him, but with Axel's weapons I figured it would be easy, just not that easy. I slightly smirked then preceded to help Terra to his feet, who was smiling ear to ear.

"Nice combo back there."

"Thanks friend." I smiled.

"You're welcome." Then walked right between us interrupting our conversation and initiated it was time for Riku and I to fight.

I instantly began to feel my legs turn to jelly.

"_I forgot about him_." I thought and looked at Riku who looked ecstatic to fight me again.

I shook my head and got back into the ring and got back into my stance as Riku got in his.

"Ready…?"

We both nodded our heads.

"Begin!"

Riku was the first to attack as he flung his weapon at me. I quickly move aside and ran straight for him but Riku's weapon was already by his side again by the time I reached him. Not carrying anyway I tried to horizontally slash at him but he fluidly blocked and countered my attack.

"_I'm too slow._" I thought as I took a hit and jumped away trying to get some distance between us, but Riku ran straight for me and leaped into the air trying to land a fatal blow upon me. I dodged rolled out of the way and quickly pointed my gun blade at him and shot a bullet at him. Riku of course being the bastard he is slashed away at it .

"_Wait thats it!_"

I smirked at him and quickly ran to him tried to slash at him again but Riku blocked and tried to counter, but I dodged his attack feeling the rush of blade go past my head.

"_He's taking this way to seriously_." I thought as I jumped and landed on his shoulders then jumping again throwing him off.

I pointed my gun blade at him and was ready to pull the trigger.

"_Then again so am I_."

But Riku way already a step ahead of me for threw his weapon at me again.

I flipped out the way and landed not so softly on my back and Riku was right on top of me with his blade pointing at my throat.

I looked up at his smirking face.

Riku leaned in very closely and nearly kiss me before his reached my ear and purred.

"I win."

I blushed furiously and pushed him away,

"Yeah yeah I know." I said trying to wash away my embarrassment as he was laughing. I looked at him and smiled then called out to him.

"Hey Bernard."

He stopped and looked at me.

I stuck out my hand and continued to smile.

"Thanks."

It took Riku a minute to register that I was wanting to shake his hand but he quickly got it and took my hand.

He looked me in my eyes and gave his usually warm smile and replied with a your welcome.

But the warm moment I was enjoying was quickly interrupted when I felt someone hit my head with so much force.

"Ow!"

"What the hell was that Bright Eyes?!" Cid shouted as I held my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked/shouted as I held my head.

"You made that weapon and you couldn't even defeat this guy who was wielding it!"

"That's the damn point." I said trying not to raise my voice. "I **_made_** that weapon **_for_** Riku and made sure he could place his trust within that weapon. If it were to break or if he were to lose-" I looked at the weapon trying to fathom it breaking. "I would feel nothing but shame and remorse because **_I_** was creator of this weapon."

I felt a pat on my back and looked up to see Cid grinning with much pride.

"Well that was some good fightin and that weapon you made did perform greatly so I guess you did something right Bright Eyes."

I smiled hugely and jumped up with joy because Cid finally praised me. (_The Bastard…_)

"Alright Terra, Riku, Bright Eyes time for those interviews." Cid said and brought us to his office.

Terra went first, then Riku, and then finally I went ready to get this show on the road.

I sat down and Cid just looked at me. I did the same feeling ready to answer any question or comment he had for me.

"Well for a girl you sure know how to fight and create a weapon very well."

Except for that.

"W-what do you mean?" I said sounding startled.

"You don't need to explain anything Jaden I already know who you really are. Your buddies Zach and Leon explained the whole thing to me."

"Oh… well."

"And I just want to make sure you understand that anytime your in a some sort of predicament or lets just say you suddenly turn into a girl. Just give me a call and old Cid here will make sure your taken care of."

I smiled and bowed my head to a sign of gratitude, but when I looked up Cid looked at me smirking.

"What are you still doin here? You gotta go celebrate with your pal Vanitas cause starting next monday I expect to see you bright an early and see blackbird right after school."

"So we…." I began to ask as Cid's smirk grew even larger confirming my speculation and by the time he realized it I was already heading towards the guys shouting gleefully thank you to him.

Almost immediately as I come towards the guys and put on a defeated persona to make it look like I didn't get the job.

"Oh no….." Vanitas begins to say but immediately I began to do a extremely happy dance and grab Vanitas causing him to join me.

I laugh right after we finish the happy dance and look Vanitas giving him a wink.

"Really?!" He asked sounding excited.

"Yep." I said completely ecstatic for him.

Vanitas fist pumped the air and gave me a giant hug causing me to blush slightly.

"Thank you so much Jules!"

But our little moment was interrupted when Riku and Terra finally inform us that they were still here.

"Oh sorry." I chuckled while scratching the back of my head.

Riku smiled and I smiled back and then pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much." I whisper to him.

"Your welcome." He whispered back to me.

I felt shivers run down my chest as his breath trickled down my neck, but I quickly let it no longer affect me.

I let Riku go and looked at everyone.

"Well what are we standing here for its time to go out and party!" I shout causing to rest of the guys to agree with me.

And by party I really mean a cookout with everyone at our house, but the party didn't really start until Demyx, a friend of Axel's who decided to come even though he was still slightly bitter about the whole situation, came by with his band The Water Dancers and started to get everyone to start dancing.

I eventually stopped and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew to settle my thirst.

Vanitas came over to join me and I happily scooted over to give him enough room to sit by me.

"Dude if I knew you guys could throw an awesome party I would've gotten a job ages ago!" I shouted over the music to him causing him to laugh.

"I'm glad you're having a great time!" He shouted back.

I smiled back at him and continued to listen to the music until I felt Vanitas being accidentally shoved right into me.

The unknown person apologized to him but Vanitas never gave him a jackass remark because his lips were locked with mine.

Me: You guys weren't expecting that huh? ;)


	12. TOCICCUWANF

~ Chapter 12 ~ The Only Chapter I Can't Come Up With A Name For.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that isn't mine. Now onto the story.

"_Two months huh_?"

I stare at my arm as the clock counted down indicating my time limit.

I sigh as my vision leaves the depressing thought that was itched on my forearms skin towards the ceiling as I laid in my bed.

"What will I do if I run out of time?" I thought.

My mind wanders a bit and I crack a smile.

"I could always try to learn how to turn myself into a girl and join the freak show." I chuckle slightly, but instantly groan as my cramps began to pound again.

"On second thought I'll probably just kill that damn witch first then the circus."

I moaned again as I got up from my bed to get dressed. After having everything but a shirt on I begin to hear knocking sounding from my door.

"It's open!" I said as I continued looking for a clean shirt. Finding one I put it on and turn around only to see an extremely flushed Vanitas standing by my door .

Of course instantly my face grew red form the sight of him.

"Ar-are you okay? I heard moaning." He asked.

Vanitas didn't look me in the eye and frankly I was thankful for I couldn't either.

"I-I'm fine!" I said trying to sound reassuring however my red face doesn't help my failing case.

I feel a hand touch my cheek and my hairline sticks straight up.

"You're sure? Your face is red?"

Vanitas begins to lean in and instantly the kiss pours into my mind. I back away and turn back to looking for a clean shirt to wear even though I was already wearing one.

"It's just a li-little stuffy." I laugh.

I hear Vanitas grumble a little, but then feel a sudden snatch of my wrist and my vision turns from my drawer to the amber eyes that belonged to Vanitas.

"Why have you been avoiding me Jules?" He asked.

"I-I haven't been avoiding you Vanitas!"

"Bullshit! Ever since we got our jobs you've been avoiding me."

I remained quiet as that stupid kiss again pries my mind and how afterwards I would run away from Vanitas every time I saw him.

Vanitas sighed and cupped my face making shivers travel down my spine. His face moved closer and his lips brushed my ear. With all the huskiness in his voice be began to ask me a question.

"Was it because of the ki-?"

"Vanitas we've got to go!"

However Terra interrupted him.

Vanitas moved away and looked my face and that was an answer enough of him of the merely smirked and left my room.

My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the floor. I grasped my chest and tried to clam my heart down.

"_Why am I acting this way_?" I thought as I got up and began to make my bed.

I hear another knock and this time Riku enters.

"You alright I thought I heard you and Vanitas arguing."

My blush rises again and I finish making my bed. I sit down causing Riku to follow suit.

"We argued." I admitted.

"About what?"

"About how I've been avoiding him lately."

"Now that I think about it you have been avoiding him, why?"

My eyes quickly dart to him.

"Promise you won't tell."

"Promise."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and all at once I admitted the reason.

"Vanitas kissed me!"

Riku's eyes went wide and he asked again and this time I answer more calmly.

"Well technically somebody bumped into him-"

"But he did kiss you?" Riku asked.

I nodded.

"Did you kiss him back?"

I shook my head and didn't dare look at him until Riku began to laugh trying hard not to cry.

"Sh-shut up!"

Riku continued to laugh trying to apologize.

"Riku!"

He stops laughing for a moment and looks at me.

"Wh-what?"

"Well I gotta know if you enjoyed it?"

I glared at him as he chuckled a little bit more.

"Well I'll give him the award that he is a good kisser, but it was so awkward and weird!"

"Then why are you blushing?" He smirked.

I smacked his arm and gave a coy smile.

"Didn't you just here me you jerk?!'

I shove him lightly and he falls into the floor.

I hold my hand out to him laughing, but he pulls me onto the floor beside him.

Our laughter died down and I gave a smile.

"So-how are things with Jaden?"

I knew for a fact Jaden, really me,and Riku had gone on a few dates, but Riku never officially asked Jaden, again me, to be his girlfriend.

"Were just friends Jules."

Mentally I frown at this.

"Besides I think I'm falling for someone else."

Pain twists inside my heart, but I swallow it up and tease him for who the lucky gal is, but Riku remained silent as his face turned pink. His gaze left mine as mumbled an answer. However no longer concerned for Riku's new squeeze I climb on top off him and put my forehead to his. I close my eyes and concentrate on his warmth.

I opened my eyes and said to him. "You don't seem to have a fever."

Riku redder than Axels hair pushes me away trying to say he was fine.

"You sure?" I asked.

He doesn't look at me.

"I'm fine."

Thanks for reading and if you haven't noticed I changed my name to Lindzeldia.

Review, like, or whatever you crazy kids to these days.

Till Next Time I'm Lindzeldia and this is Who I Am.


	13. Fireside Stories

**Me: So kiddies finally got to writing this chapter and I hope you kiddies like it cause their are defiantly some cute moments in this here chapter and guess what it's freaking long. (That's what she said.)**

**By anyways enough funny business and for those who are just tuning in yes I'm well aware I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts. TT - TT**

**On with the story!**

~ Chapter 13 ~ Fireside Stories

My feet dug into the sand as I sigh blissfully feeling the sun's rays peep through the palm tree leaves. I felt the cool salt water barely touch my toes and as it did I let out a slight squeak of surprise.

I opened my eyes and rose up from the ground to look at the scenery.

I stretch and sigh again for what felt like the hundredth time and let my arms fall to my side again.

"This feels so nice." I say to no one in particular then get up to look for some shark teeth.

If your confused don't worry I'll fill you in of the details.

You see after my little mishap with Riku I followed him downstairs only to find Kairi and Sora waiting for us. After they had explained to me that everyone decided that we were going to have a bonfire at the child isle before it got cold again here in Destiny Islands. And after remember that Terra had mentioned this earlier to me I went back to my room to change and here we are.

But since it was still to early in the day to start our bonfire I decided to catch up on some rays and sleep. Which was heaven by the way. However I didn't want to bother or better yet be bothered by anyone and decided to go to the back of the island. Where I could get some nice peace and quiet cause god forbid I know I don't get that at home when Terra, Vanitas, and Riku are in the house.

Anyways after finding a few really awesome sharks teeth I sit back down and look at the scenery as I listen to the waves crash against the shoreline, but my peace is completely shattered when a blitzball nails me completely at the back of the head.

Instantly in my rage I grab the stupid ball and throw it back at the asshole who hit me only the person the swiftly dodge it with ease and laugh at my face. Oh and this asshole your wondering about was none other than Riku.

"What the hell was that for your freaking prick?" I shout at him completely red in the face with anger.

"You should see your face right now, it's freaking priceless."

"Oh yeah, well in about a few seconds I gonna make your face pricey!" I breath on fist and try to punch the living daylights out of him, but my efforts go to waist. For the next thing I knew Riku was holding both and wrists and had pinned to a tree. I struggled against his hold and gave him an awful glare, but he held me there completely amused.

I blush instantly at his amused look and completely lose my confidence.

"I h-hate you s-so much right now." I say to him.

"No, I'm pretty sure you love me." He says still smirking.

"LIKE and LOVE are two different things and me, my kind sir I only LIKE you." I emphasize both words and Riku let me go.

"So you're gonna deny it."

"I never said anything like that when it came to my feelings towards you."

Riku smirked at me and walked towards the water.

"Then lets have a swimming race. If i win you admit you love me and if you win -"

"You leave my feelings alone."

"Aww are you still mad?" Riku teases as I reach the shore.

"Just get ready for me to kick your ass."

And like bullets from from gun we shot into the water and began our race.

~ _Riku P.O.V_ ~

I'll admit Jules here was putting up a good race for me, but I wasn't exactly putting my all into it. Honestly I just wanted to rile him up and see what he would do. It was hilarious and sort of cute to see him acting competitive. As we we close to the finish I thought it would funny to piss him off even further, but when I turned my head towards him I actually see Jaden completely naked. Completely surprised I begin to choke on water allowing Julian, where ever he was, to win the race.

When I resurface I see Julian with his hand out ready to pull me out of the water with that cute smirk on his face.

"I win." He singed as he pulled me out.

"Yea Yea." I looked around for Jaden hoping to get an explanation out of her only to notice Julian and I are completely alone.

"Is something wrong?" Julian asks.

"It nothing serious I just thought I saw Jaden while we were racing."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see this had disturbed Jules. The reason why I had no clue.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"Ye-yea I'm fine." He mumbled as his face got red.

I grew irritated at how he was hiding something from me, but I knew I couldn't pry into it no matter how much I wanted to. After all he won the race which meant I had to leave his feelings alone. However that also meant I had to swallow down the growing feelings for Julian that were festering inside as well.

"Okay well then I'm gonna go see if I can go help with anything." I said as I began to walk away.

Julian looked up at me and immediately smiled causing my heart to jump.

"Ok. Well I'll see you later than Bernard."

I said a quick goodbye and speedily left Julian alone.

When I finally felt like I was away far enough I let my cool fall way off the deep end and immediatly turned beet red.

"_Damn that stupid name_." I thought. "_And damn him for being so damn cute_."

"Riku?" A voice called causing me to freak out.

I tried making my blush recede as much as possible before I turned to the person in question only to see it was Sora.

"Oh Sora it's just you." I sighed and let my blush return as Sora sat beside me.

"You sound relieved that it's just me."

I remained quiet and scratched my head.

"What's one your mind?" Sora asked.

"Well just promise you won't laugh."

"Riku come on you're my best friend. You can tell me anything."

"I-I think I'm falling in love Julian, but I know for a fact I'm not homosexual."

Sora's reaction though didn't help my situation for all he did was laugh in my face and immediately walk away from me.

I groaned feeling regret of even telling Sora.

"And here I thought you were actually going to help."

~ _Julian/Jaden P.O.V _~

After our day filled with fun everyone decided to finish the night with a bonfire and scary stories. I barely listened to word Axel was saying due to how worried I was about Riku seeing me as Jaden this afternoon. Finally letting it get to me I quickly sneak away from the Climax of Axel's story and head over the starfruit tree.

When I reach my destination I lay on the tree and begin to stargaze.

During my stargazing a starfruit lands on my chest.

"That's the legendary Paopu fruit." Riku said as he joined beside me.

"What makes it so legendary?"

Riku takes it from my hands and holds it like its something very precious.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

I smile as I look at the little fruit loving the idea that was passed down behind it.

"That's so nice. Thanks of telling me that."

Riku smiles warmly at me making my stomach do backflips and my heart skip, but I don't look away.

Instead I let myself get caught in his gaze, but after a while I begin to realize both Riku and I are getting a little to close of comfort. Laughing nervously I turn away from Riku trying to gather my thoughts together.

"Hey Jules is it okay if I ask you something personal?"

I think about the bet I made earlier with Riku, but from his troubled expression I could tell this wasn't about my feelings towards him. This was defiantly about something else.

"Go for it."

"Well...what was your childhood like?"

My face turned pale when Riku asked that question, but also I could feel the dark memories return as I thought about how to answer his question.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked quietly.

"Zack mentioned-" I stopped him there and knew exactly how this wanting of understanding came into being.

Zack was pissed at Riku and opened his mouth saying things better left unsaid.

"It's not a great story."

"Tell me anyway." He urged with pleading eyes.

I looked at him and then sighed.

"My childhood wasn't all that great. As I mentioned before I was bullied a lot and my dad wasn't exactly father of the year either in fact he's the reason I got this scar hear."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

The memory played in my head as I told Riku my tale.

"My dad was very abusive both physically and mentally. Everyday he would remind me of how much of a pathetic piece of shit I was whenever I would walk through the door. It didn't help though that he drank and smoked weed every morning, noon, and night. Eventually I grew tired of my old man because I was starting to have friends and finally stood up for myself."

"What happened next?"

"He did what he always did. He got angry and beat me until I passed out and to me it didn't really matter. I knew the bruises would heal so I didn't care, but on that day he decided he would leave permeant scar that he thought would hurt more than the mental scars he had already given me. When I woke up I was tied to a chair and my dad was sitting across from me with a pair rusty kitchen scissors in his hand."

I pointed to my jawline to show where he started.

"He started here. Then slowly pulled the scissors up and cut my face wide open." Riku grimaced as I described to him the details, but for some reason I wanted him to know every detail my dad had put me through.

"When he finished he grabbed my chin and whispered in my ear. Now no one will ever love you."

"What about your mom?" Riku asked.

I began to laugh and continued on.

"She knew what my dad was like but she left me there because she believed I would be a bad influence on Kairi."

"I'm sorry." Riku said quietly.

"For what?"

"For asking."

"It's not you fault for wanting to understand Riku. In fact I'm sort of glad you asked me."

"Really?"

"Yea though it does also bring back some of my anger as well."

Riku placed his hand on my shoulder forcing me to look at him.

"What happened to your dad then?"

"He was never caught for his abusive ways, but he developed lung cancer and liver failure. He died when I was eleven years old. Which leads to why I had to graduate so early. I was already really smart to begin with, but when my dad died I wanted to get things done and fast. So yeah…."

Riku took his hand off my shoulder and began lightly trace the scar on my face, but also he was catching the tears that were falling on my face.

"It's sort funny my dad said I would never find love through this scar and for awhile I thought he was right."

"But he was wrong." Riku interrupted. "Through this scar you were lead to Zack and everyone in Hollow Bastion. You were lead to Kairi and everyone, but most importantly you were lead to me."

I blushed instantly at Riku's comment and thanked God that he could see how red I was. But instead of sounding like a giddy blushing girl I tried to laugh it off otherwise my heart wouldn't have been able to take all these feelings.

"I will say this much I did get more than what I bargained for when I decided to come here."

Riku laughed along with me as we each thought about different moments of my time here.

"What made you come here?"

I smiled and answered a truthfully as I could.

"I wanted to see Kiari and actually be an older sibling to be proud of. I was just…to chicken do it really."

"And like you said you defiantly got more than what you bargained for."

"Yea I got to meet and make a ton of new friends like Terra, Vanitas, Axel, Sora, and" I chuckled nervously. "Well you."

"What do you think about me? And I'm not asking if you love me or not I'm actually being serious." Riku asked.

"I-I admire a lot of things about you. Like how you loyal to your friends. Haha your somehow sweet ways of turning down girl and most importantly how your is undeniably good and full of light."

_~ Riku P.O.V ~_

I blushed and continued to blush as Jules told me what he thought of me and when he when finished he gave me that stupidly cute grin of his. I could feel my heart beating fast as clutched the paopu fruit that I had taken from Julian earlier. If it had been earlier today I would've thrown that stupid fruit away thinking my feelings for Julian were also a waist of time, but his story reach me and took me as his prisoner. Because I wanted to was to replace those horrible memories with loving memories that only had me and Julian being together, being happy, and most importantly in love.

"Hey look shooting stars! Quick we have to make a wish!"

Because I was surely and utterly in love with Julian.

**Me: Yea! It is done. Took me long enough. Anyways review, like, and all that other crazy stuff you kids do.**

**So until next time I'm Lindzeldia and This is Who I Am.**


	14. It Will Rain

_**Me: Finally this chapter was written! Dear god it felt like I was getting my teeth pulled to write this thing. Anyways I'd like to inform you guys this story is very soon to coming to a close. There's only about two or three more chapters left to this story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy.**_

* * *

~ Chapter 14 ~ It Will Rain

I woke up feeling slightly sick that morning and that right there should have been my first clue that something was going to go wrong today. However those thoughts never crossed my mind as I got ready for the day. Instead only question came when I realized I was alone in the house even though I wanted company. After breakfast I decided to call up Kairi for some good ole family association, but instead I received a girls day, except I was currently a guy, with Kairi, Xion, Namine, and Aqua. Everything was going well with our somewhat girly gossip, we got into a conversation of weaponry. Until our lovely conversation was turned towards me and my apparently obvious feelings towards Riku. Immediately I felt uncomfortable when Xion started the conversation.

"So Riku huh?"

And of course she had to start it the new topic when I was in the middle of taking a gulp of my orange juice. Causing me to spit it all over my nice clean floor.

While cleaning up the mess Xion again brings it up.

"Oh come on Jay we all know that you have a thing for him!"

Growing irritated I decide tease her as I throw away the soiled paper towels.

"What about you Xion?" I say teasingly.

Instantly she turns red.

"W-What about me?!"

"I've noticed how you've been stealing glances at Roxas, Xion."

And instantly the tide turned away from my direction leaving me giddy as a joker.

Aqua leaves the conversation of Xion, Kairi, and Namine and comes to join me as i'm doing the dishes.

"Do you need help?" She asks.

"No, but thanks for asking."

Aqua smiles at me as I return to my dishes. After I finish Aqua turns to me.

"You know, I'm glad that you came here."

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course and I'm pretty sure Riku thinks so too."

Instantly I turned red as Aqua walked back with a sly grin on her face.

A little after everyone left I was sitting on the couch listening to tv as i was working on a few sketches for a few clients that Cid said had requested me since I became the chief designer for Cid's shop. Of course I was so caught up in my work that I didn't even notice that Vanitas had walk into the house. And of course Vanitas used this lovely opportunity to scare the living daylights out of me.

Which in turn made me throw a pencil at his face.

I missed.

"What's with all the violence Jules?"

"You scared me, you jerk!"

"Haha it's not my fault your so into work."

I scowl at him and put down my stuff on the coffee table.

"So, where were you today?"

"Cid called me to come in today."

"And what did he want?"

"Well you know how a few months ago he mentioned how he would be letting some people go?"

"You got fired?!"

Vanitas began to laugh after I made my accusation causing me to become unbelievably confused.

"Why are you laughing you idiot? You just got fired!"

"Well I never said I was fired now did I?"

"Wait so you didn't get fired?"

"No, in fact Cid commended me for my work and gave me a promotion to be your assistant chief designer."

I think I could have acted more like a girl in my life in that moment because immediately I screamed in a joy of delight while jumping into his arms with mine wrapped around him, but for the strangest reason Vanitas never said a word about my strange reaction.

Instead he complied and spun me around laughing along with me.

When we finally stopped we both stood there looking at each other with stupid grins on our faces.

My heart was indeed racing and I was blushing, but it wasn't because of how close he was. I was just so happy and excited for him.

"We should celebrate." Vanitas said.

I smiled in agreement.

"Yea you, me, Terra, and Ri-"

"Actually could it just be you and me?"

"Like as in a date?"

Vanitas, even though he was bright red, decided to mess with me.

"If you want to call it that? Than how about we go dress to the nines and eat like kings."

"Haha how about we dress to at least presentable state and go to Shitake Ramen."

Vanitas grinned like a madman and pulled me closer.

"Fine by me but I'm paying."

"I feel like it should the other way around."

"Too bad cause I have the cash from my bonus I received along with my promotion and I can spend it anyway I want to."

I laugh at him as he grins.

"Besides I have a picture of Batman riding a unicorn so any point you try to make will be invalid."

"Haha do you seriously have that in your room?!"

"I might possibly have one stashed in my room."

"Well after tonight you're gonna have to show it to me cause that freaking awesome."

"We shall see. You just gotta surprise me for you to be graced by the supreme amazement of this picture."

"Oh buddy do I got a surprise for you?" I thought as we separated and got ready to go.

_~ 30 mins later ~_

We both sat down at the bar as the owner greeted us.

"Order whatever you want Jules."

"So you were serious about paying for me." I say as I'm looking through the menu.

"Of course and if you try anything I will break your hand."

"Dude I know you good at threatening people, but that was just sad."

"And you''ll have to watch me finish those sketches for you."

Immediately all of the blood drained from my face as I ordered what I wanted as Vanitas smiled as if he wasn't the devil.

After we finished eating we walked around not really saying a word to each other, but just enjoying the company.

We sat down on the shore completely closed off from anyone who could pass by and it was then I felt ready to tell Vanitas everything about my curse.

However Vanitas was already in the works of trying to find the words to say his peace.

"I had a great time with you tonight Jules."

"So did I and thanks for not breaking my hands."

We both laughed a little and let another passing of silence run its course.

"Hey Jules I need to tell you something."

"So do I and I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner but I just couldn't find the words."

"I feel the same way."

"Well go ahead and say it."

He grabbed my hands looking me in the eyes as I did in his.

"I know we've known each other for only a short while, but I know my feelings. And even you don't feel the same I want you know I'll be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks Vanitas. Coming from you that means a lot."

"I'm glad and Jules, I love you."

I smiled sadly and squeezed his hands.

"I love you too Vanitas, but not in the way you think. And to be honest what I'm about to tell you may cause you to go look for that Batman picture after all."

"You're in love with Riku."

I blush at the mention of the name and nod.

"Yes that is true, but thats not what I really wanted to tell you. You see my name isn't Julian and to be honest when I was born I wasn't a boy either. In fact I was -".

It was then by some sort of circumstance I changed into back into a girl.

"Born as a girl and my real name is Jaden."

Vanitas at first is speechless. He opens his mouth a few times but a sound never leaves him.

"I'm gonna go change real quick if you don't mind."

I come back changed in teal skinny jeans, a white tank top, and black cardigan with Vanitas still sitting there.

"So this you?"

"This is who I am." I confirm.

"Well it certainly makes it easier for me to like you even more than I did before, but I think Riku should probably know that Jaden and Julian are the same person."

"He can't until this is over."

"What do you mean?"

"Well,-"

I show him the clock on my arm reading the time I had left until my unknown fate was sealed.

"this is exactly something I would call to be a superpower. It's more of a curse that was placed on me on my birthday last year."

Vanitas got up and grasped my shoulders.

"Are you serious?"

"And that's only scratching the surface."

After explaining everything to Vanitas another series of silence set in.

"Yea…It's a lot to take in."

"And you really only have two months left?"

"That's what the clock says."

"So the last day suppose to happen?"

"On my nineteen birthday."

"Well that will be one hell of a birthday present if that silver headed idiot confesses to you on your birthday."

"If he confesses."

"Well he's gonna have to because I'm helping you get your happy ending."

"Vanitas…."

"And even if we don't make the deadline. I'll still be there for Jule- I mean Jay."

I don't remember honestly when I started to tear up or when Vanitas hugged me giving me his word this was all gonna pull through. All I knew I was glad he was there to help me.

Cause honestly I was gonna need all the help I could get.

After we get back to the house we find only Terra home thankfully.

We explain to him that Vanitas finally knew about my dirty little secret and of course how Vanitas seemed to have a plan to make all of this somehow pull through.

"Well then defiantly gonna need my help if my idiot brother is gonna come up with a plan."

"Hey I resent that!"

"Oh come on he was only joking Vani. Anyways I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Ok, g'night Jaden."

"Yea, night Jay."

"Night you two. I'll see you guys in the morning, hopefully. Otherwise I'll have to fake sick again."

They both laugh as I went upstairs and took my shower.

Afterwards I was putting on some pjs, t-shirt and shorts. Until suddenly Riku walked right into my room with Vanitas and Terra right behind him.

Immediately Riku looks heartbroken, but quickly he tries to hide it.

"Hey Jaden um the guys did mention you were here, but do you know where Julian is? I need to talk to him."

"Well he's-"

Immediately a fire courses through my body and right in front of Riku I change back into my cursed form.

* * *

_**Me: Pretty sure I managed to piss off a lot of you just know. Heheh sorry this was honestly how I originally had intended for this chapter to be written, but to be honest it felt right. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Remember we only have maybe two or three chapters left. So until then I'm Lindzeldia and this is Who I Am.**_

_**P.S. Don't forget to review, like, whateva you guys feel like doing. **_


	15. No Sound But The Wind

_**Me: I'm pretty late huh? Well at least I posted. Enjoy! **_

~ Chapter 15 ~ No Sound But The Wind

You know that feeling of surprise you feel when you first get caught doing something you never should've done and then you get that feeling of guilt and finally anger at yourself for hurting the person you've wronged.

I'm feeling those course of feelings incredibly right now.

Especially when Riku's face turned from concern to complete fury when my transformation was completed.

He never said a word as he left my room and when he came back with two boxes and a large duffel bag he still didn't say anything then ,but it was loud and clear.

Riku wanted me to go, to leave his sight, because his trust in me was completely shattered.

Both Terra and Vanitas looked at him with disbelief in their eyes as he walked out the door and went into his room slamming his door in the process causing us all, myself especially, to flinched at the anger that put into it.

Terra and Vanitas turn to me and watch as I get up to my closet and start packing.

After I finish my closet I move to the dresser, by this point I believe that both Terra and Vanitas are gone and that Riku is still in his room. So without even giving it a second thought I begin to cry as quiet as I could as I pack my things. Finally I finishing up the shelf, that had all of my personal belongings I stumble onto a book that held a dear memory that I remember well.

_It was after I got my job with Cid. I had the day off and Riku thought it would be good if we went out together to go shopping. Personally there was nothing I was really looking for that day, but because of my at the time stupid school girl crush for Riku prevented me from saying no. _

_Eventually after what seemed like hours Riku said there was one more place he wanted to go to and already he had a bunch of bags in his arms. The funny thing was he had purchased something from every store we went to and whenever we would go into the stores I would wander off and then find him with a bag. It was suspicious to say the least, but I wasn't thinking about it to say the least. _

_Finally we reached an old bookstore. _

_I smiled immediately as we walked inside. _

_"This will only take a second." Riku had said and it did. _

_He walked up to the counter and talked to the old woman running the shop and asked for a book he had ordered. _

_The woman smiles handing him the book. _

_Riku puts into one of the bags and walks out of the store. _

_I look at Riku completely confused, but I follow him anyway. _

_When we get back to the house Riku asks me to help him with the bags. _

_Immediately I come to his aid. He hands me only two bags while he takes the other four. _

_"Take those to my room for me will yeah?"_

_I nod overlooking the fact he has three bags with him and take the others ones to his room. _

_When I come back out I find Riku nowhere. _

_"Riku!" I called, but I had received no answer. _

_"I guess he had to leave all of a sudden."_

_I go into my room and find those same three bags Riku kept. _

_"What is all of this?"_

_"Their gifts for your new job." I turn around to find Riku leaning against my door frame with an all knowing smirk on his face. I just continued to stand there like an idiot. _

_He chuckled at my expression and walked over to me. _

_"Well come on, go ahead and open them." _

_I slowly nodded and opened each bag. _

_The first gifts I got were a new sketchbook and a prisma colors. _

_"I noticed that your sketchbook was falling apart and that you were missing most of your color pencils when you designed my weapon for me. So I got some new stuff to help you with work."_

_I opened the next bag and received a new green messenger bag with leather straps and a handful of bandanas. _

_"That bag is for you to carry your stuff to work and I had no idea if you need these for work, but you know its better to be safe than sorry."_

_I laugh and open the final bag. It held a box and that book. I open the box and find a brand new pair of brown leather boots. _

_"I figured those would be better than your converse you always were when you go to work and the book is more of a joke."_

_The book was A Brave New World by Audlous Huxley. The same book that riku's nickname came from. _

_I smiled immediately and looked at Riku with tears falling from my face. _

_"What wrong?"Riku asked. _

_I shook my head. _

_"I'm just happy. Thank you, Bernard." _

Tears rushed down my face as I put wrapped the book in wrapping paper and then preceded to grab the last of my things and walk downstairs.

I find Riku sitting on the couch stilling clearly upset and Terra and Vanitas standing by the door.

I look at Riku for a brief second and then turn my attention to Vanitas and Terra. I hug Terra first. "Thank you." I whispered. He lets go and nods.

Before I even hold out my arms Vanitas had already embraced me.

"Don't go." He whispered. I smile sadly as he let me go.

I kiss his forehead and hug him again.

"Looks like your gonna have to show me that picture later Vani." I whisper to him and let go.

"Take care guys."

I then turn to Riku as he still sits there I walk over to him and stand in front of him.

He doesn't even give me a passing glance. I set the grift wrapped book beside him and grabbed the rest of my things and walked out the door.

3RD POV

When the door finally closed the Terra, one of the three roommates, looked nervously between his younger brother Vanitas and Riku. Finally the silence is broken when Vanitas walks over the Riku. Riku looks up a Vanitas and then looks away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Riku asks Vanitas.

"You know what my problem is."

"No, I don't. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking in the first place."

Riku obviously sent Vanitas over the edge because almost immediately after that comment was Vanitas tackled Riku, toppling the couch and sending Riku onto the ground. Riku tried to get up but Vanitas was already on top of him holding him down.

"Hey what the hell man?!" Riku tried to break free, but Vanitas's hold wouldn't break. Terra walked over to the two and tried to get Vanitas off of Riku.

"Vanitas get off of him." Terra tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, but in all honesty he wanted to do the same thing as Vanitas was doing. Terra though couldn't break Vanitas's hold.

So Riku did then one thing he could think off and braced for the punch that was sure was coming.

However all he could feel were tears that were coming from Vanitas's face.

"Why?" Vanitas said sounding broken.

"Why did you just send her away? Why didn't you try to understand? Why couldn't you seeing you stupid idiot that she loves you?" Vanitas looked at Riku as the angry tears fell from his face trying to find his answers to his questions, but Riku's answer was a question of his own.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Terra was finally the one to speak.

"It was part of her curse, Riku."

"Her curse?"

Vanitas got off of Riku and put the couch back in it's place.

"She was cursed by a Witch and her curse turn her into a boy." Vanitas explained.

"But thats not it. The curse had a time limit and it had a few pros and cons, but their was one in particular that concerned her fate." Terra explained further. "She could tell anyone she chose about her curse, but the one person she couldn't tell-"

"Was the person she fell in love with." Vanitas finished.

"And she fell in love with me?" Riku concluded.

They both shook their heads.

"How is the curse supposed to broken?" Riku asked.

"You dear curse breaker had to fall in love with her." Vanitas sneered. "But she has no hope know that the one person she truly loves doesn't even love her back."

Riku remained silent.

Vanitas grabbed Jaden's gift to riku and set by his feet.

"I love Jaden, Riku and if your not going to love her and help her lift her curse then do us all a favor and stay away from Jaden."

Riku glares up at Vanitas and quickly leaves for his room with Jaden's gift. When he finally reaches his room he opens the package to find a book. Angry tears fall from his face and Riku throws the book away from his sight not knowing that there was a small note tucked into inside the unwanted memory.

Jaden POV

"Please Answer." I think as I ring the doorbell again. After awhile the door finally opened.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aqua, is it okay if I come in?"

_**Me: If you guys weren't upset with me before. You guys are defiantly upset with me now, but thanks of reading. **_

_**So review, like, whatever you feel like doing. Until then I'm Lindzeldia and this is Who I Am. **_


	16. Always Running Out of Time

**_Me: Oh my Lanta it's friday and I just posted a chapter last week. I'm on a freaking role! :D_**

~ Chapter 16 ~ Always Running Out of Time

It's been a month since I was kicked out of the guys apartment and let just say things haven't been exactly easy and no…. I didn't get fired from my job and no…. I'm not homeless.

I've been living with Aqua and we have practically become best friends.

So what exactly has made my month not so easy?

Well, lets just say my curse isn't exactly what I thought it would be. And the funny thing was I was dying to know what would happen if I didn't lift the curse and that what it's was doing.

It was killing me.

It didn't start after I was kicked out of the guys apartment. It happened throughout the entire year and it didn't really bother me because they were only small pains , but it got worse almost immediately when Riku found me out and it's continuing to get worse as the deadline draws nearer.

Today I started coughing up blood.

Aqua had asked me if I needed to go to the hospital before she went to work, but we both knew that nothing would help.

After my coughing fit I finish getting ready throwing on a pair of red skinny jeans and a white tank top with a grey cardigan and black sandals. If it's not already obvious today I'm a girl. Which is perfect for what I'm doing today. And what am I doing you may ask?

Well I decided today I would try to tie up some loose ends.

Translation: I'm going to try to talk to my mother.

After walking out the the door and throwing my hair into a loose bun letting my bangs fall loosely framing my face, I text Kairi.

Me: Hey, I'm on my way.

Kairi: Great!

Me: How's mom?

Kairi: She isn't to happy.

Me: Does she know it's me who wants to talk to her?

Kairi: No.

Me: Then what has her so pissed?

Kairi: You know she hates surprises.

I start laughing as I walk onto the street they live in.

Me:Haha well I'm almost there.

Kairi:Ok c u in a min.

I walk to the front door taking in a deep breath.

"Okay. Here we go."

I knock on the door and pray Kairi answers the door. She does.

"So where is she?" I ask.

"She's in the living room."

I nod and walk to the living room finding a older red haired woman with such natural beauty even though the years have taken a toll on her she still as beautiful as I remember or at least could be if her face wasn't caked with makeup. She was wearing a white form fitting dress and beige stilettos. It almost made me throw up of how fake she looked. Thank goodness I was able to keep in contact with Kairi all these years otherwise she wouldn't have had a chance.

Mom looked up hearing my footsteps and for a second she doesn't recognize me. I thought for sure the scar would be obvious. Kairi walks in behind me.

"Kairi who is this? A new friend?"

I almost go into shock as to how sweet she sounds, but quickly shake that off and smile.

"It's good to see you to, Mom."

Immediately she understands who I am and that sweet good mother facade quickly deteriorates.

"You're not welcome here you little slut."

"Huh I was expecting a lot worse than slut." I said taking a seat.

"Oh so you want to me to call you something worse. I'll gladly do that as I shove you out the door."

She walks over to me well really wobbled due to the heels trying to grab my wrists. Without even with effort I step out of the way making her trip onto the floor. I offer my hand, but she slaps it away.

"Don't you dare touch me you f #cking waste of a life. Kairi could be a dear and help me?"

"Ok then I won't if that makes you feel better." I said as Kairi walks over to mom.

"Oh thank you Kairi your the best-wait how do you two know each other."

Kairi backs away as I get in front of her.

If she dared to try to hurt Kairi this crazy lady had another thing coming.

"I came into to contact with her a few years ago and we've talking ever since."

"What…" She looks furious.

"Is this true Kairi?"

Kairi nods slowly.

"You little b-"

I slap our mother.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence you evil woman."

She grabs her cheek and begins to laugh as if she insane.

"I see you inherited some of your father's strength. Tell me do you slap your boyfriends like that when they forget to give you a beer or when they tell you they can't massage how feet or-"

"Don't you dare compare me to that man."

"Well why don't you shut me up then, that never stopped your father."

It was hard not to slap her and it was even harder not to burst into tears in front of her. Instead I held my ground and just looked at her blankly.

"This was a waist of time." I said and grabbed my bag heading towards the door.

"And it will continue to be a waste of time because you will never be a part of this family!"

I turn around and look at her and Kairi.

"You know what Clara." I used her real emphasizing the point I was about to make. "I don't even want to be a part of this family. This family is crazy, hurtful, and broken, but there is only one reason I would even consider the idea if it was up for grabs. That is reason is standing right beside you. My little sister."

She rolled her eyes immediately.

"Oh don't make me laugh you lying little shit! You'd abandon anyone who got close to you and guess what they would abandon you too because you're not even worth the trouble!"

I stare at her and shake my head.

"It's so sad that someone so naturally beautiful can have such an ugly personality. It's almost scary, but it made realize just now that I was better off with the old man even though he was just as a terrible parent as you were to me. But that doesn't matter it's all in the past and that's all it will ever be."

I walk over to Kairi and hug her as she tries not to cry.

"If she does something to you or kicks you out don't worry you will always have a place to stay. I promise." I whisper to her and let her go.

She nods.

I turn to Clara and throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Goodbye Clara. I hope life treats you fairly."

I walk out the door with my head held a little bit higher feeling the closure I needed with my mother. When I get home I find Vanitas sitting at my door.

"Hey!" I call running over to him.

"What's up!" He gets up from where he was sitting and hugs me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I feel….good. Better than how I felt this morning."

He lets me go but leaves his hands on my shoulders.

"Were you coughing up blood this morning?"

"How did you-?"

"Aqua called me."

I smiled.

"She is so good to me. Actually scratch that all of you are so good to me. Thank you!"

I hug him again causing him to blush.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked.

"I'm just really happy right now."

I imagined Vanitas smiling because almost right after my comment he hugged me back giving me a tight squeeze, but the happy moment ended. Because the next thing I knew I was on my knees coughing up blood.

"Jaden!" He kneels down placing a hand on my back staying with me throughout the entire coughing fit. After it passes I'm gasping for air.

"Let's get you inside."

He picked me up and carried into the apartment then set me onto the couch. Immediately I lay down and try to even my breath. Vanitas only sat there watching me with a pained look on his face.

Once my breath becomes even he handed me a glass of water.

I down it in one gulp.

"You need to see a doctor." He said as I set the glass down on the coffee table.

I sighed.

"You know they won't be able to do anything for me Vanitas."

"But we can at least try-

"My only hope is breaking this curse, but-"

'You still love him."

My heart skips a beat as I nod.

"You know he asked about you the other day."

"What did he say?"

"He asked how you were."

"And what did you-"

"I didn't tell him your dying if that's what your asking."

"Good."

Vanitas sighs.

"What?" I asked.

"He needs to know whats going on, Jay."

"I know. It's just I don't want him to think it's all his fault."

"It is his fault. He should've tried to understand."

"It's not Riku's fault."

Vanitas sighs again.

"Well I gotta go. Terra needs my help with you know."

I get up from the couch and walk over to the front door and open it.

"I can't believe he's gonna pop the question to Aqua."

"Does she have any idea?"

I grin like a chesire cat.

"Not a clue."

"Good make sure to keep it that way."

"My lips are sealed. Now go before Terra has a heart attack."

I push Vanitas out the door as he laughs at me.

"Alright alright I'm going."

"Good and tell the lover boy I said hello."

"No problem."

Vanitas begins walks out the door, but he suddenly ran back in as if was forgetting something.

"Hey Jaden."

"Yea?" I asked opening the door again.

"I love you."

I smile at him and hug him quickly.

"I love you too."

~ A few hours later ~

The front door opens as I walk out of my room changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt.

"Aqua? Is that you?" I call.

"Yea it's me." She sounded upset as she answered me.

"Are you okay?" I walk into the living room area and find her sitting on the couch. Her hands are on her knees and she doesn't face me when I walk in.

"Aqua why are you so upset?"

"I not upset Jaden. I'm happy."

She raises her hand to me.

"Look."

I do and on her ring finger is simple silver banded ring with one small blue diamond.

**_Me: Yea! The chapter is written and in record time too. Anyways thanks everyone for reading and sadly enough the next chapter will be the finale chapter. So review, like, whatever you feel like doing. So until next time I'm Lindzeldia and this is Who I Am._**


	17. It's Time

**ME: Today is such a sad day you guys. It's the final chapter of Who I Am. The final freaking chapter oh my lanta. But thank you soooooooooooo much for reading, reviewing, and everything. It seriously brings a smile to my face when I see a review or when i see how many people have at least glanced at my stories. This is my passion and I more than happy to provide just a small part of something greater. Again thank you my friendos for everything. **

**And now without a further delay let's get on with the last chapter of Who I Am. **

**P.S. I don't own anything except the things that are mine.**

* * *

~ Chapter 17 ~ It's Time

My eyes are open, but my body won't move. It's midnight right now and I can already feel death knocking at my door. I raise my arm watching as the clock leaves the twenty four hour mark. I let my arm fall to my side afterwards and sigh.

I get up and sneak past Aqua's room into the living room. I stop and look at all the wedding decorations, magazines, you name it was all there. I smile sadly remembering the day Aqua showed me the ring and how excited I was for her, but the excitement soon left when she remembered my condition and soon enough she began to cry. I had asked why she was crying and she had answered that she wanted me to be her maid of honor.

She and Terra thought about getting married as quickly as possible so I could see their happy moment, but I told them not to. Aqua cried and I in turn hugged her. Terra was trying to be strong. I'll admit I've let a few tears fall since coming into reality I would most likely not be around for their holy matrimony. But that didn't stop me from helping Aqua plan her wedding.

I go outside throwing on a hoodie and step outside for a quick walk around the town. I walked past everyone's houses and to each house that held a friend dear to me I placed two fingers to my lips and then held them in the air. When I finally get to Terra, Vanitas, and Riku's house I do my little goodbye and then look at Riku's window praying that he somehow was awake and saw me, but I highly doubted he was awake especially with it being three in the morning.

As I walking through the town plaza I look at all the decorations for tonight's festival. The Destiny Festival to be exact. I crack a smile finding it ironic that today my destiny would be revealed and for some odd reason it gave me a slight hope that somehow everything would work out in the end, but you can't place your hope on a few balloons and food stands.

I get back to the house around 3:30 and find Aqua wide awake with a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiles at me and poured me a cup of coffee. I thank her and bring cup to my lips taking in a sip of the amazingness the Aqua had made.

"I swear Aqua you need to open your own coffee shop."

She laughs at my excitement of her simple drink and gets up from the couch.

"Well hold on a second and close your eyes."

"Your not gonna throw something at me face are you?"

"No, I'm not but it's does have to do with your face. Now close them."

I close them and wait for something to hit somewhere on my body, but praying it doesn't hit me in that one spot that make's go to my knees. I swear I'll never laugh at a man getting kicks in the balls again after witnessing it myself. Anyways I hear Aqua's footsteps coming towards me and as she's set something that sounded heavy on the coffee table.

She tells me to open my eyes.

I open them and immediately I begin to tear up. Because right in front of me was a small carmel cake with homemade buttercream icing and nineteen burning candles on top.

"Happy Birthday Jaden."

"Th-thank you s-so much Aqua." I say as I cry trying to wipe to tears from my eyes.

She hugs me tight which causes me to cry even harder.

"No, thank you Jaden for always having a smile on your face no matter how hard life has been for you. Thank you for coming to destiny islands and being apart of my life. Thank you for everything." She lets me and smiles.

Tears are still falling from my face but I'm smiling. I nod my head and then turn to the cake.

"Make it count." Aqua says to me.

And I do.

Aqua and I meet up with everyone at the plaza as they wish me happy birthday and oddly enough I find that the guys are not with us. I look around all the girls as they giggle at me because I stick out like a sore thumb with me being a boy at the moment.

I sigh but then smile and point my hand to the sky.

"Alright ladies it time to have some fun. Let's make it a night to remember!"

The Aqua, Kairi, Namine, and Xion cheer at my sudden shout of excitement and immediately we all go out having the time of our lives. Eventually I manage to slip by everyone and walk towards the shoreline. Without anyone noticing I take Kairi's boat and slide it into the water.

When I climb in I have coughing fit. When it ended I washed my hand from the blood and begin to row out the the child's isle. I eventually get there after much trial and tribulation and tie up the boat. Once I get out of the boat I go to the paopu tree and take a paopu fruit. I then go back to the shoreline of the child's isle taking off my shoes in the process and plant my feet into the warm sand and lay down clutching the star shaped fruit in my arm. Once I'm on the ground I raise my free arm and look at my time. I only have an hour left.

I let my arm fall to my side and I watch the stars.

"Well at least I have a nice view."

~ Third POV ~

Riku along with his friends Vanitas, Terra, Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Axel walk around the plaza glancing at the games and busy food stands as they head over to where they were supposed to meet the girls, but when they got there they only found Kairi. As Riku got closer he found that Kairi had a worried look upon her face.

"Kairi's what wrong?" Sora asked.

"Jaden's gone missing."

"What?!"

"Where did you see her last?" Terra asked.

"It's was about thirty minutes ago. She said she needed to go to the bathroom, but she's a guy right now so none of us went with her."

"Maybe she really had to-"

"Axel I'm being serious. She would've texted someone if she wasn't feeling well."

"Kairi's right guys we need to find Jaden and fast." Vanitas said beginning to panic.

Riku however seemed to not care one way or the other. However that wasn't true, Riku was planning on making amends with her today since it was both of their birthday's and everyone claimed they wanted to celebrate both Jaden's and his birthday together, but if today wasn't that day Riku was willing to wait for her. He understood her reasons for not telling him and he was determined to break that curse because he was still in love with her no matter what.

"Well we have plenty of time to find her." Riku said trying to calm down the situation but no one was convinced instead Kairi shook her head.

"Today is the day her destiny is finally determined Riku and if that curse is not broken by midnight she'll die. My older sister will die." Kairi broke down as Sora tried to calm her down but the news had already been spread and claimed Riku's mind.

He didn't know when he started running but as soon he started he wasn't planning on stopping. He was going to find her and nothing was going to stop him.

Every time he got a place he knew Jaden would be he shouted her name but no reply came. He eventually came to his apartment and raced into inside thinking maybe she was here, but that proved to be another dead end. He collapsed on to his bed holding his head in his hands.

"Where are you Jaden?" He asked himself looking at his phone, it read 11:30 p.m.

He sighed and looked up only to find the book Jaden have given him back still lying in the same position of when he threw it from his sight. He picks up the book and little note falls from the book. He picks up the note and reads it. Immediately Riku stormed out of the house and to the shoreline. He knows where she is. He only hoped he wasn't to late.

_ I'll be waiting for you by the place where destinies can intertwine. Don't be late. P.S. I love you._

_ Love, Jaden_

Riku gets there and finds Jaden, only for her to be covered in darkness.

"Jaden!"

He hops out of the boat into the water and swims to her, but's too late.

When Riku gets there the darkness is gone, but the damage is done.

He looks at Jaden turned back into a beautiful girl with scars and in a simple black dress. Riku falls to his knees and takes the paopu from her hand setting it to the side.

I scans her body searching for any signs of life but nothing is found.

Riku claims his love in his arms and sobs in her shoulder.

"_Please forgive me, Jaden. If only I had come sooner. If only I had understood_." Riku thought.

"Then maybe you would still be with me."

He wipes his eyes raises her face towards his.

"I love you." He then seals his confession with a kiss.

Without the heartbroken man noticing the green skinned woman watched the scene with a evil smile upon her face, but as she walked away the Witch of Birth noticed a light, that only Maleficent could see,emit from the shadows. When the light faded a tall pale skinned woman with long white hair and green eyes came into view. She was wearing a long white gown.

"Yumiko." Maleficent growled.

"Evening Maleficent."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to set things right."

The dark witch only cackled.

"Just because your the Witch of Death the doesn't mean you undo the curse."

The Witch of Death only smiled and walked over to poor victim named Jaden and grabbed her wrist where her timer had been.

"True but I can give these lovers what they truly need and that is time."

"What?!"

With the slightest bit of effort the Witch gave the victim a minute, but that was all she needed because the man she loved was already kissing her. With her work done Yumiko rose with grace and walked past Maleficent.

"It's over." She said and with that curse had been lifted.

~ Jaden POV ~

I'm standing in front with Riku beside me as we wait for our cue to start the process of everyone to walk down the aisle. I could feel my heart race as I tugged onto long my dark blue dress with my hair pinned up.

"You look beautiful." Riku said as he place a kiss on my temple. I smile and look at him from head to toe.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Bernard." I said giving him a smile.

He smiles and looks forward as the music begins.

"Remember that i'll catch you if you fall." He pulling me a tad bit closer.

"Don't I always."

We walk down the aisle and one by one we all present ourselves to the friends and family of Aqua and Terra. Eventually it's Aqua's turn to walk down the aisle Everyone turns to her and they continue to stare because she looks absolutely breathtaking. She was a wearing white a-line chapel train ball gown with lace beadwork. Her didn't wear a vale but she did have a small pale pink flower in her hair. She smiles with tears streaming down her face and she clutched her bouquet of pale pink roses. I take a quick glance at Terra and I notice he has tears streaming down his face as well with the most genuine loving smile he could give.

When Aqua finishes her walk the ceremony begins.

After the wedding Riku and I are dancing among a few other couples at the reception. I look around noticing Vanitas dancing with that girl he's been talking too for a few months now. He blushing to no end and obviously acting awkwardly around her while she's only smiling at him trying to hold in her laughter.

"Jaden." I look towards Riku as he nods his head over to side smiling.

"Look."

I do look and smile instantly as I watch Aqua and Terra smiling at each other as they dance.

"They look so happy."

Riku kisses my forehead grabbing my attention.

"One day we'll be like that." I blush instantly thinking he was talking about us getting married, but I set those thoughts aside for now and wrap my arms around Riku's neck pulling him to me.

I kiss him sweetly and then look at him.

"I'm already happy Riku and that's perfect enough for me. Besides we have enough time as long as your not late."

He smiles and kisses me again.

And it is perfect and now I can say that stupid curse did make it that way, but that doesn't mean I think you should piss off the Witch of Birth because in the end you don't need magic to get that happiness you want. What you really need is to be who you are.

* * *

**ME: Well there you have it my friendos the end of the chapter and the end of another story. I hope you guys enjoyed this journey as much as I have and as always if ant to leave a comment go for it or whatever else you feel like doing. Thanks for everything and until next time I'm Lindzeldia and this is Who I Am. **


End file.
